Uniendo Caminos nuevamente
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: -Hay veces,que las visiones son reales...y muchas veces pueden llegar ayudar en el futuro,o..simplemente recuerdan el pasado, que muchas veces hemos olvidado- ;Un libro que marca una historia pasada, 2 profecias unidas de nuevo. Nada ocurre igual 2veces.
1. Cap1 Apoyo de mi peor enemigo

Cáp.1 Apoyo de mi peor enemigo.

Ella estaba viendo por décima vez en el día la fotografía en el diario de Hogwarts, de ella y de su ex novio Ronald Weasley rota por la mitad, donde decía:

¨ _La joven bruja Hermione, una de las mas inteligentes de Hogwarts ha cortado con el joven y guapo jugador de Quidich de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley. Aun no se saben las causas del porque, pero se rumora que el rompimiento fue causa de un capricho de Hermione. ¨_

-Malditas perras- decía la castaña entre lagrimas –No saben nada, el , el fue el que me engaño, el se beso con otra- gritaba Hermione sin parar, pues ayer había visto al pelirrojo besándose con otra, sin temor a ser visto. –solo fui un juego para el, que ingenua- se decía a ella misma. Estaba devastada, ella si que lo amaba, pero al parecer el no sentía nada.

Ginny, no la había ido a visitar, tal vez ella creía lo que decía el correo, lo que era igual a su hermano. Harry, tampoco, eso le rompía mas el corazón, el niño que siempre había apoyado no estaba ahí para ella – Todos le creen a el- se dijo una vez mas – todos son iguales a el- grito lanzando el periódico a la chimenea que tenia en frente, mientras lloraba a mas no poder.

Gracias a Merlín, era premio anual, estaba sola en la sala, pues Malfoy, estaba en su cuarto, y extrañamente no había bajado, ni para insultarla, ni para hacerla sentirse peor, era extraño era lo que mas le gustaba, hacerla sentir una basura. 

Después de tanto llorar, hubo un silencio, ya ni ella pensaba. 

-No demuestres debilidad Granger- dijo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, esa voz de iba acercando a ella, se dio la vuelta y lo vio, vio al niño de ojos azules, no tenia expresión en su rostro.

-Tu que sabes Malfoy- escupió la castaña, por primera vez ella empezaba los pleitos, necesitaba desahogarse, y sin pensarlo el había sido su victima.

-Se lo que dicen los diarios de Hogwarts- dijo el rubio, esperando una contestación de parte de ella.

-¡Que! Eres igual que ellos, les crees¡YO NO LO ENGAÑE MALFOY!- decía gritando sin parar. – ¡tu eres una vil serpiente y yo soy una estúpida por creer en el, tu, tu eres una basura Draco Malfoy, tu y todos ellos!-

-¿Porque lloras Granger?- dijo Malfoy viéndola a los ojos.

-¡Porque lo amaba!- grito y extrañamente y sin pensarlo corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo, el se sintió extraño como si ya hubiera sentido esa piel tan tersa, cerro los ojos y correspondió ese abrazo, en ese momento, ella lo apretó y lloro, solo lloro. Simplemente se desahogo. Ella le encajaba sus uñas, toda su rabia se la estaba pasando a el y el no se quejaba. Simplemente la apoyaba, porque sentía que lo debía de hacer, una angustia lo invadía cuando la veía llorar por ese estúpido de Weasley.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto el rubio cuando ella dejo de llorar.

-Eeh.. si Malfoy- dijo la castaña y de inmediato se separo de el. Lo vio a los ojos y sintió algo, como si ya hubiera visto esa mirada sincera en alguna parte.

-Ok- solo fue lo que dijo el chico.

-Malfoy.. yo.. eh, - decía la castaña tartamudeando.

-No tienes que decir nada Granger, con que no le digas a tus amiguitos que te abrasé esta bien- dijo este cambiando su voz de gentil a fría, sentándose en el sillón.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, al cabo no tengo amigos- dijo esta agudizando su voz a cada segundo.

-Mira Granger, recuerda que mañana es otro día, y siempre es bueno intentar cambiar- dijo este levantándose del sillón. Ella lo imito y se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a su habitación – Gracias- dijo esta y se fue dejando a un Malfoy extrañado.

-¿Por que siento que te había abrazado?- se dijo a si mismo el rubio.

-Profesor Snape, tenemos que ir con Dumbledore- decía una desesperada McGonagald

-Lo se profesora- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras como toda serpiente.

-Pues vayámonos ya- y salieron del despacho. Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore y tocaron , este, como siempre abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar.

-Albus, ya paso una semana y no hemos hablado de lo que paso con ..- McGonagald se le corto la voz, no podía decir su nombre.

-Voldemort- dijo terminando la oración Snape.

-Voldemort- dijo Dumbledore acomodándose sus gafas de media luna – lanzo un hechizo como bien sabían, que gracias a Merlín no nos toco a nosotros, pues somos magos que podemos resistir a hechizos tan simples pero poderosos-

-Pero exactamente de que trata- dijo Snape entrando a la conversación.

-Olvidar el pasado- dijo Dumbledore sin rodeos ni dudas.


	2. Cap2 El imperfecto plan

Cáp.2 El imperfecto plan

-Pero Albus, ¿Para que quiere que todo el mundo mágico olvide lo que paso? – preguntaba desesperada la profesora

-No es obvio- dijo Snape desesperado por la negligencia y desesperación de la profesora. – El quiere que no recordemos que iba hacer acabado por Potter, Malfoy y Granger-

-En pocas palabras, quiso destruir la profecía manejando el tiempo a su antojo, pero al parecer no le esta funcionando- dijo el viejo profesor con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pero, ¿por qué dice eso?- pregunto McGonagald con una voz semi aliviada.

-Porque, aunque suene raro decirlo, Granger y Weasley, han cortado, Malfoy esta en el mismo salón que la señorita Granger, así que esta, se encuentra lejos de Weasley que puede ser un estorbo para el amor que tiene que volver a nacer entre Malfoy y Granger- dijo Dumbledore extrañado por el gusto de que Granger este sufriendo por Ron.

Conociendo al señor Malfoy, el no se va dejar ver débil, y mucho menos frente a Granger- dijo Snape un poco preocupado.

-No olvidéis, que ellos empezaran a recordar el pasado, pues el amor siempre es mas poderoso que un hechizo que lo quiera destruir- dijo el mas viejo de los profesores presentes.

-Como quiera, yo pienso que debemos de ponerlos en mas clases o hacerlos que hagan equipo para trabajos para que convivan- comento Snape.

-Muy buena idea- dijo McGonagald ya mas relajada, mientras que Albus sonreía.

En la mañana siguiente:

-Gracias a Merlín, era domingo, el clima estaba frió, era el mes de noviembre, la castaña, no se había levantado de su cama y ni quería hacerlo, se sentía débil, se sentía extraña pero a la vez una felicidad la embargaba, ese extraño sueño la había dejado con una gran curiosidad, quien era ese chico misterioso con el que soñó, iba a hacer una duda que la haría a comer viva. Aunque no todo era felicidad, pues cuando se sentía recuperada, las lagrimas la invadían, pues recordaba lo que hacia 2 días sucedió:

Flash Back

-Harry- decía una castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ese viernes14 de diciembre cumplían 3 meses, de felicidad.

-Si Herms- le contesto de igual manera el chico que vivió.

-¿Has visto a Ronny?- pregunto Hermione.

-Si, lo vi que se fue hacia allá- dijo señalando hacia una parte indefinida del pasillo lleno de cuadros con movimientos.

-Gracias Harry- dijo la castaña despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada-

Ella iba caminando, dio vuelta en un pasillo y lo vio, Ronald Bilius Weasley estaba besándose con .. Lavender Brown, el mismo día que cumplían 4 meses, el mismo día que se iban a escapar a Hogsmade para festejarse, el había roto todo el amor. Ella derramo unas lagrimas frente a el y dijo: - Aquí se acaba- dijo en voz alta rompiendo el beso apasionado de Lavender y Ron, la rubia la veía con una sonrisa y con la cara muy en alto, su actitud era de orgullo. Ron respiraba entre cortadamente, pues estaba demasiado excitado por los besos de Lavender, pero con una mirada de preocupación.

-Hermy, yo- dijo Ron tartamudeando.

-Yo, yo te quería- dijo esta con la barbilla muy en alto, acercándose lentamente a el; ya no lloraba, solo descargaba su ira con palabras punzo cortantes.

-No, Hermy.. ¡TU ME QUIERES!- grito Ron aventando a Lavender hacia la pared y acercándose a ella.

-Lo nuestro se acabo- dijo la castaña dándole una cachetada, lo veía con odio, solo sentía odio.

-Granger ¡Yo te amo!- grito Ronald zarandeándola. Esta solo lo veía con lastima, veía que la quería, lo sabia, lo sentía, pero como seguir andando con alguien que te engaña y dice que te quiere, ese amor es falso, ese amor duele.

-Si tu me amaras, no estuviéramos aquí, si tu me amaras estuvieras conmigo. Tu no me amas.- dijo Granger con lagrimas en los ojos, ya no aguantaba controlar esas lagrimas, tenia que sacarlas. Lavender solo los veía, se veía encantada viéndolos pelear, había conseguido lo que quería, ver sufrir a Granger, pues esta le había quitado algo que desde que lo vio era suyo, Ronald Weasley. Si, había llegado este 6 año, y cuando lo vio le gusto ese pelirrojo, y se vio a ala necesidad de conquistarlo, pero no solo por el amor, que según ella sentía hacia el, sino para hacer sufrir a esa bruja que le ganaba en todo, ella en el colegio que antes estaba era la mejor, llegaba a este y le quitaban su titulo, no lo podía permitir. Haría sufrir a esa castaña hasta que mas no poder.

Fin DEL Flash Back

Hola !!

aqui inicio como veran nuevo fic!, el pasado era detras de una mascara esta mi amor.

Bueno les explico como voy a manejar este fic okei?

Ya tengo capitulos hechos, tengo 9:D, cuando cree un nuevo cap subire cap, ¿me entienden? :S ojala si jeje

esto es para que siempre tenga capitulo y no se me compkique con faltas de inspiracion que a veces me llegan y asi..

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo pasado, seran caps cortos y tratare de subirlos los mas pronto posibles.

Estos dias que pasaron no subi cap porqe: SE ME FUE LA LUZ! en Monterrey (Nuevo Leon, Mexico) llego un ventarron

super fuerte i pe hizo que se me fuera luz 7 dias! ¿Pueden creerlo? i pues no pude ir a un ciber pues como veran casi

nadie tenia luz! Nonono! :s FUE ORRIBLE!!

**Saludos: A mis primeras 2 Lectoras!! Lithit y Lynncullen**

nn muchas gracias por sus RR

y mis lectores fantasmas, si esos que leen y no dejan RR dejenme uno chiquito que diga algo obiamente del Fic

es que a mi me sirven para saber como va la historia... si quieren que cambie algo y asi.. si va bien .. si va mal i asi

Bueno gracias por leer!

cuidense

besos,

:D

baaae!


	3. Cap3 Gracias

Cáp.3 Gracias

Hermione estaba recostada en su cama, su almohada estaba empapada de lagrimas saladas, solo quería llorar, se sentía una basura, nadie la apoyaba, solo la persona que menos se imagino, Draco Malfoy.

Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Pase- dijo la castaña, pues ya tenia en mente quien era.

-Granger, San Potter te busca – dijo la serpiente harta de ser mensajero.

-¿Eeh?- dijo una castaña muy confundida, pues Harry no podía estar esperándola. No era lógico.

-Granger, ¿estas sorda?- dijo un exasperado Malfoy.

-Gracias Malfoy- dijo la castaña dando fin a la pequeña conversación.

-Anda ya- dijo Malfoy con voz fría. No era el mismo con quien hablo ayer. – No a de querer mostrar debilidad- se dijo a si misma.

La castaña bajo y vio a Harry parado a enfrente de la chimenea, como contemplándola.

-Hola- dijo la castaña empezando una conversación, su voz era de una niña tímida, con miedo, como si hablarle fuera peligroso.

-Hola Hermy, ¿cómo estas?- pregunto de igual manera Harry, con miedo a la conversación, sabia la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de la boca de su amiga.

-¿Cómo estoy?- pregunto con un tono de sarcasmo – Sabes bien como estoy- dijo esta mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

-Hermy yo ... – dijo Harry sin saber bien que decir.

-Si me quieres ver humillada, devastada, no te voy a dar el gusto, ¿Para que vienes?, para decirle a Weasley que estoy llorando por el, o para que- termino de decir la castaña ya llorando, pero sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento.

-¡No Hermione!, vengo aquí porque me preocupas y porque se la verdad- dijo Harry harto por la duda que tenia su amiga hacia el. Ella solo lo veía, no decía nada.

-Si Hermy, se que Ron fue el que te engaño, no tu a el- dijo Harry esperando la respuesta de la castaña, al no ver respuesta de ella, solo expandió sus brazos esperando a que ella le diera un abrazo, y lo hizo, corrió hacia su amigo, este la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mostrando con un simple abrazo el apoyo infinito y el amor hacia ella.

-Perdón Harry, por gritarte y por dudar de ti- dijo la castaña escondiendo su cara en el pecho del niño que vivió.

-No te preocupes Herms, no hay problema- dijo este viéndola a los ojos, pues la castaña se había quitado de su pecho. Esta solo le sonrió y le dijo - ¿te quieres sentar?-

-Si claro- dijo este.

-Oye ¿cómo entraste aquí? – pregunto una curiosa Hermione, pues no creía que Malfoy le hubiera abierto.

-Pues de que empecé a gritar tu nombre y Malfoy por dentro me gritaba que me callara y al parecer se harto, me abrió, me insultó y fue hablarte. – dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Ah ok- dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-Oye Herms, ¿desayunaste?- dijo Harry haciéndole cosquillas, la castaña son reía y reía, gracias a Merlín la había venido a visitar, a apoyarla.

-Te pareces a Ro..- dijo la castaña entre risas pero se callo antes de terminar el nombre de su ex amor.

-Vamos a comer- dijo este rompiendo el silencio que se formo entre los 2. Esta solo afirmo con la cabeza y lo siguió.

En la sala común de Gryffindor, todo estaba tenso, el humor de Ronald Weasley era pésimo, por cualquier cosa gritaba y cada vez que veía a alguien con el periódico donde salían el y Hermione se lo quitaba y lo tiraba al fuego.

-¡Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley!- grito por décima vez Ginny por las escaleras. – tu eres el culpable, y yo que confiaba en ti, ¡ya se la verdad! ¡como pudiste!- gritaba la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos eran las 11 de la mañana, y era domingo, así que todos se le quedaban viendo.

-Muy bien Ginevra- dijo Ronald Weasley ya harto de la gritadera - ¿quieres hablar? Pues vamos – dijo este agarrando del brazo a su hermana sin mucho cuidado. – ¡Suéltame mentiroso!- dijo esta zafándose de su hermano antes de salir de la sala común.

-Yo solo bese a Lav una vez me oíste- dijo Ron justificándose.

-Como pudiste- Dijo su hermana viéndolo a los ojos, tu amabas a Hermione y la engañaste, ella te quería, y yo que te creía- dijo la mas pequeña de los Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Escúchame Ginny- dijo Ron con un nudo en la garganta – Yo amo a Hermy- dijo este ya llorando – Yo solo la bese una maldita vez – dijo justificándose de nuevo. – Ronald, duele que la hayas besado, pero el sentimiento de saber que fuiste traicionado es peor- dijo Ginny

Harry y Hermione iba caminando lentamente hacia el Gran Salon, iban riéndose, sin preocupaciones, el niño de ojos verdes solo hacia bromas, y su amiga simplemente reía y reía. Todos se les quedaban viendo, todos estaban extrañados, la joven Hermione Granger no estaba deprimida. No estaba llorando en su sala con Malfoy insultándola.

-Oye Harry... – dijo la castaña parando de reír.

-Si Herms- dijo Harry sonriéndole

-Gracias- dijo esta ruborizándose

-Y ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido

-Por apoyarme- dijo esta y lo abrazo, llamando mas la atención de los estudiantes que estaba ahí.

-¡Llegamos!- dijo Harry feliz, pues estaba hambriento. La castaña solo reía y reía.

Ellos empezaron a desayunar, nada nutritivo, tartas, pasteles... solo eso. Necesitaban algo que animara. Los leones platicaban y reían, nada de dolor ni llanto, solo se demostraba amistad, claro esta con un publico espectador que solo los veía y comentaban- Granger cambio a Weasley por Potter- decían unas hufflepuff.

-¡Granger!- grito una voz femenina.

-¡Que quieres Parkinson!- dijo la castaña sin prestarle atención.

-Cambiaste a Weasley por Potter, ¿no?- dijo esta con veneno en la voz

-Ese Weasley- dijo la castaña levantándose de su asiento y poniéndose enfrente de la serpiente – se beso con Brown- dijo esta tomando a Harry del hombro para que no se metiera – Tu eres mujer Parkinson y si vez a tu novio besándose con otra, lo cortarías- dijo terminando la platica, pues le dio la espalda y se volvió a sentar.

-No Granger, a mi nunca me han engañado- dijo Parkinson dándose la vuelta.

-No a ti no, pero tu eres la clase de mujer que se meto con chicos con novia- dijo esta sonriéndole hipócritamente, la Slytherin solo la veía con odio. Y Ron solo veía la escena junto a Ginny. Estos se dirigieron hacia la mesa de los leones y se sentaron junto enfrente de Harry y Hermione que reían en silencio por como se había puesto Pansy.

-Hay Hermy, te admiro- dijo el niño que vivió entre risas.

-Lo hice bien, ¿no?- dijo la castaña de igual manera pero se callo cuando vio que estaban enfrente los hermanos pelirrojos; Harry al ver el cambio tan drástico de la cara de su amiga, se giro y vio que se estaban sentados Ron y Ginny, la castaña se iba a levantar pero Harry le tomo la mano y le murmuro : - demuestra que no te duele Herms, hoy es un nuevo día para cambiar- esta solo afirmo con la cabeza pero recordó que Malfoy le había dicho algo parecido. Ella cerro los ojos y se vio sentada junto a Harry y junto a Malfoy en la casa de los Weasley y ella diciéndoles ¨ Mañana es un nuevo día para cambiar, encontraremos la respuesta ¨

Hola nuevo cap!

ojala les alla gustado, pues Hermione empieza con las visiones del pasado, si, esos recuerdos que Voldemort les

borro. Se han de preguntar ¿y que paso con Voldy no? jaja pues ya mero sale en la escena, ya estoy haciendo el cap

sobre el.

Bueno actualizare lo mas pronto posible, lo mas seguro que actualize el viernes o hasta el sabada y a partir de la

proxima semana actualizare menos seguido pues inician de nuevo las clases y pues tareas y de mas...

Cuidense

Muchas gracias a los que me dejan RR, son pokitos pero me apoyan me levantan el animo nn

Mis Saluditos a: Lithit, LynnCullen, popblack y a iyezel18hermionegranger... Muchas gracias por sus RR ii ojala nuevos

lectores visiten mi historia y que les guste! :)

Bueno me marcho...

besos

Adios! y que tengan un Lindo dia, hoy y siempre..


	4. Cap4 Caminos

Cap.4 Caminos

* * *

-Harry ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto una preocupada Ginny a su azabache amigo.

-Me dijeron que estará mejor- dijo Harry con voz preocupada.

Ron estaba parado en la esquina de la enfermería de Hogwarts, alejado de su amigo y su hermana. Si se acercaba a Harry, sabia que este le reclamaría por todo el daño que le había causado, Ginny no lo defendería puesto que Hermione era la victima de esa traición, no el.

-Tengo que tener fuerzas- pensó el pelirrojo – Tengo que ir a verla yo la amo- volvió a pensar haciendo que sus ojos azules quedaran cristalinos, pues un nudo en la garganta se le hacia con tan solo recordar cuando Hermione le grito por haberlo visto con Lavender besándose.

Hermione se levantó con una cara de angustia lanzado un grito que sus amigos pudieron escuchar, llamando la atención de la enfermera.

-¡Señorita Granger!- grito la enfermera asustada por la exclamación de su paciente.

-¡ Hermione!- gritaron los pelirrojos y el azabache entrando a la sala donde se encontraba.

La enfermera le inyecto algo y se marchó dejando a los 3 amigos junto a su amiga. Esta solo respiraba agitadamente, pero disminuyendo la aceleración poco a poco. La castaña solo veía a hacia la cama, no quería ni levantar la mirada; una lagrima solitaria le embriago la boca, cayendo hacia la cama, esa lagrima pudo ser vista ante los ojos de Ron, Harry y Ginny, ninguno hacia nada, un silencio incomodo y sordo inundaba el salón.

Ginny no aguanto mas y se abalanzó sobre ella, le dio un abrazo demasiado fuerte y empezó a llorar.

-Hermy, amiga- decía entre cortadamente – discúlpame por dejarte sola- decía sollozando la pelirroja, Hermione, al verla, al sentirla, al oírla, también empezó a llorar correspondiéndole al abrazo. – Discúlpame- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja. – No te preocupes Ginny- dijo la castaña – Ni rencor, ni resentimiento- dijo esta con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Herms, estas mejor-. Dijo un emocionado Harry abrazándola.

-Si ya estoy bien- dijo Hermione son una sonrisa es su rostro.

-Que bien- dijo una voz que pudo reconocer, Ronald Weasley. La castaña solo afirmo con la cabeza y de inmediato rompió la conexión de las miradas entre ellos.

-¿ y por que estoy aquí?- pregunto la castaña ruborizándose.

-Es que te desmayaste en el Gran salón- dijo Harry con voz en preocupación.

-Pero lo bueno es que estas mejor no?- dijo Ginny abrazando de nuevo a su amiga.

-Si- dijo la castaña

-Señores tienen que irse- dijo la enfermera.

-Lo siento Herms- dijo Ginny, pues ordenes son ordenes.

-Don´t problem- dijo la castaña riéndose, pues su ingles era bueno.

-Si – dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Ya, señores!- dijo exasperada la enfermera.

-Si- contestaron estos saliendo del salón.

La castaña se durmió de nuevo, y se levanto después de 3 horas. Y vio a un chico sentado a lado de ella...

-¿ Malfoy?- dijo confundida la castaña.

-Si Granger- dijo el rubio – Soy yo- dijo exasperado por la irónica pregunta.

-¿ Que haces aquí?- dijo con voz confusa Hermione.

-Me aburrí de estar solo en el dormitorio, así que me vine para acá- dijo con simpleza tomando entre sus manos el libro que traía: ¨ Caminos ¨, se llamaba el libro, su portada era muy llamativa, era un paisaje donde 2 caminos se unían para formar solo uno y en letras doradas decía: Caminos.

-Ah- dijo la castaña sin prestar atención, pues no dejaba de ver la portada de ese libro. – Nunca lo había visto- dijo para si misma.

-La historia esta muy buena, ¿ sabes?- dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del libro – no llevo mucho tiempo leyéndola y no se- dijo este subiendo los hombros.

-Señor Malfoy- dijo la enfermera

-¿qué? – dijo el rubio con fastidio.

-Tiene que marcharse- dijo la enfermera enojada por el tono de voz que uso Malfoy hacia ella.

-¿Y si no quiero?- dijo este retándola.

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene que hablar con la Señorita Granger- dijo la enfermera haciendo que pasara el viejo director.

Holaa!!

por fiin se poner esa linea jajaj es que no sabia como se ponia xD jaja bn tonta yo vdd?

Boeno cap corto.. demasiadoo.. mañana les suboo cap ando inspirada para ser uno nuevo i pues mañana les suboo

jaja... :D

**Saludos a : Lithit , LyynCullen, popblack, izeyel18hermionegranger y una nueva lectora: marmarcruz8**

_son pokitas peroo muchas gracias! ustedes me dan animos para seguir mi historia.. oigan si aorita ven que no subo cap en el otro fic es que no se porque pero no ando inspirada para ese... pero intentare hacer un cap o varios :D_

Marmarcruz me pregunto que porqe Ron no sale en las visiones que me parece que la del cap anterior fue la primera..

No se preocupen por el jeje pronto saldra en varias visiones eh? i no se imaginaran con qien!! juajajaja xD

Bueno me despidoo...

Cuidensee

Adios !!


	5. Cap5 Palabras confusas

* * *

Cap. 5 Palabras confusas

Todos los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, son de J.K.Rowling(:

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore entro a la enfermería y miro a Granger y después su profunda mirada paso hacia la de Malfoy, este solo lo miro y de inmediato se fue, sin decir ningún comentario.

-Señorita Granger- dijo el director después de haberse marchado la enfermera y Malfoy.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo afirmando con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Albus sentándose en la silla que antes estaba ocupada por Draco.

-Pues, estoy mejor... Gracias- dijo la castaña sonriéndole.

-¡ Que bien!- exclamo Dumbledore.

-¿Profesor?- comento Hermione con duda en su voz.

-Si Señorita-

-Es extraño- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada – Cuando me desmayé- dijo subiendo de nuevo la mirada hacia el director – Vi a Harry, a Malfoy y a mi platicando, como una visión, no se... – dijo la castaña confusa.

-Hay veces- dijo Albus acomodándose sus lentes de media luna. – Que las visiones con reales... y muchas veces pueden llegar ayudar en el futuro, o ... simplemente recuerdan el pasado, que muchas veces hemos olvidado- dijo el director dándose media vuelta dejando sin habla a la leona.

-Al día siguiente la leona salió de la enfermería, sus clases fueron transcurriendo normal; ya, emocionalmente estaba mejor, iba superando a su ex amor, Harry la apoyaba, y Ginny también, de hecho la pelirroja y la castaña se veían mas unidas de lo normal. Ron hablaba con Harry, todo normal, pero con cierta desconfianza. Ronald sabia que conseguir de nuevo la confianza de Harry seria complicado, pero no quería perder a su amigo, ese niño que siempre lo había apoyado.

-Harry- grito Ron hacia su amigo que iba saliendo junto con Hermione del salón de transformaciones.

-¿Me esperas, o te vas adelantando?- pregunto en su susurro Harry a su castaña amiga.

-Me voy- dijo esta, y se marcho. El simple hecho de hablar con el que había sido su novio, le aterraba.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le comento el pelirrojo.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunto Harry.

-Sobre lo que paso con Hermione- dijo Ron directamente, son rodeos ni dudas.

-Te escucho- dijo seriamente el azabache.

-Harry... tu sabes que te aprecio... eres mi amigo y ... no me gustaría perder la amistad que se a formado en estos años- dijo Ron mirando con sinceridad a Harry, como si estuviera apenado.

-Es cierto Ron- dijo Harry dándole la razón – Pero será difícil, que vuelva la confianza por lo de Herms- dijo sincerándose el niño que vivió.

-¿Amigos de nuevo?- pregunto Ron estrechándole la mano hacia Harry.

-Claro que si- dijo este dándole la mano.

Hermione llego a la Sala de Premios Anuales corriendo, entro agitada llamando la atención de Malfoy, este solo la miro como bicho raro y continuo con la lectura del mismo libro que traía la vez que la visito en la enfermería. La castaña sin decir ningún comentario subió a su habitación, Draco, ni se fijo en esto.

La tarde paso, ni Granger ni Malfoy, se dirigieron la palabra, algo extrañamente extraño. Los 2 se encontraban haciendo tarea en la sala, solo se escuchaba la pluma arrastrarse entre los pergaminos.

-¿ Mucha tarea Granger?- dijo con burla Draco, pues el ya había acabado la tarea.

-¿ Te interesa?- dijo con indiferencia la castaña sin mirarlo, no dejaba de mirar lo que escribía.

-No, pero estoy harto del silencio- al decir esto abrió el libro ¨ Caminos ¨ y continuo leyéndolo.

-Al parecer ese libro es bueno- dijo Hermione.

-¿ Te interesa?- dijo en tono de burla, repitiendo lo que la castaña le había contestado anteriormente.

-Curiosidad- dijo esta terminando de escribir.

-¿ Por que fuiste?- dijo la castaña mientras enrollaba los pergaminos que había ocupado.

-¿ A donde?- dijo el rubio sin despegar la vista del libro.

-A la enfermería- dijo esta limpiando la pluma que ocupo.

-Me aburrí Granger- dijo este cerrando el libro y parándose del sillón.

-No creo que haya sido eso, ¿sabes?- dijo la castaña directamente.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras- dijo este subiendo a su habitación, dejando a Granger con la palabra en la boca.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron estaba sentados en el Gran salón desayunado, cuando llega Hermione y Ginny, la castaña los miro con cara de confusión, aunque de alegría, tampoco quería que Ron y Harry se separaran por culpa de ella, sabia que estaría bien que hablaran el pelirrojo y ella, pero temía salir herida mas de lo que estaba.

Ella y la pelirroja se sentaron enfrente de los chicos, todos en silencio, todos hasta que llego Lavender Brown.

Holaa!

¡Como lo prometi! Nuevo Cap, es super corto pero fue interesante, Dumbledore fue a hablar con la castaña, Malfoy

no acepto qe se preocupo por Herms en la enfermeria y pues en el prox cap Lavender sera importante... Pero que mala

siempre molestando a Herms..

Gracias por sus RR, Muchias gracias nn

**Saludos: Lithit, LynnCullen, popblack, izeyel18hermionegranger, marmarcruz**

** y a las 2 nuevas lectoras: eli y sirinnette**

Bueno me voy,

Pronto subo cap..

i les recuerdo, a partir del martes sera complicado subirles cap asii que lo mas seguro es que ya no sea tan seguido,

podre subir cap cualquier dia asi que esten atentos , tratare de no tardar y al parecer no lo hare puesto que como

ya dije tengo cap de mas.

jaja

Besos Magicos!

adios! :D


	6. Cap6 Extrañamente Salvada por un Malfoy

Cap. 6 Extrañamente salvada por un Malfoy.

* * *

Lavender se sentó a un lado de Ron, llamando las miradas de todos los presentes en El Gran Comedor. Mas aun las de los leones.

Hermione no levanto la mirada, estaba apunto del llanto, veía a Brown mas cerca de Ron de lo normal y eso la hería y mas porque el pelirrojo no decía nada. Debajo de la mesa sintió un pie que se acerco al suyo, subió la mirada y vio a Harry sonriéndole, haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien, esta también correspondió a la sonrisa. Ginny le tomo la mano despistadamente y se la apretó levemente, también haciéndole saber que ella estaría bien, que fuera fuerte. Hermione era afortunada pues la tragedia amorosa que sufrió le hizo abrir los ojos de que tenia amigos que la apoyarían.

-Ronny- dijo Lavender en voz alta. Y el pelirrojo por no ser grosero le contesto después de varios minutos. – Mande- dijo este cortésmente.

-¿ Me pasas el jugo?- pregunto sin bajar la voz.

-Si- se limito a contestarle.

-Gracias Ron- dijo la leona enemiga de Hermione abrazándolo sin descaro alguno. Este solo le sonrió e inmediatamente fijo su mirada hacia Hermione, pero esta parecía en otro mundo. Y lo estaba, su subconsciente ni ella, querían estar ahí. Era muy triste y doloroso estar viendo la escena. Draco veía esto desde la puerta de del Salón y si dudarlo, como si fuera algo normal, se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones y se pudo detrás de Hermione. Llamando aun mas la atención de todos los presentes y la de los profesores, pero mas la de 3, Minerva, Snape y Albus, que no despegaban la mirada de estos. Granger no se había dado cuenta de esto, estaba ida.

-¿! Que quieres Malfoy?!- dijo con voz de reto Harry hacia el rubio.

-No te preocupes San Potter, no te busco a ti, sino a Granger- dijo este con arrogancia, llamando la atención de los leones, pero mas la de Ron, Lavender, Snape, Albus, Minerva, Harry y Ginny. La pelirroja al ver que su castaña amiga no reaccionaba le zarandeo la mano y reacciono y un escalofrió le invadió su cuello al percatarse del olor de Malfoy, ese olor a mente que embriagaba las escaleras que guiaban a su dormitorio, pues no notarlo... que extraño.

-Si Malfoy- dijo esta con simpleza. Este se agacho hacia la oreja de la castaña haciéndola reaccionar con una descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espalda, y de igual manera haciendo que reaccionara el rubio igual, pues pudo percatarse del olor a miel de la leona.

-Creo yo- dijo este en un susurro. – Que necesitas que te saquen de aquí no?- pregunto Malfoy sin mover sus labios, haciendo confuso lo que decía.

-Muy bien Malfoy- dijo la castaña subiendo su voz un poco de lo normal. Se levanto se su asiento y siguió a Malfoy sin quejarse, algo que extraño a todos. Al salir del Salón una ola de murmullos invadió ese lugar,.

-¿ Que le dijo?- pregunto McGonagald hacia Albus.

-No lo se- dijo este.

-Pues al parecer, Granger fue salvada por Malfoy- dijo el profesor Snape.

-Aquí la pregunta es...- dijo Dumbledore acomodándose sus anteojos – Por que Malfoy la ayudo-

-Eso es bueno no?- dijo Minerva.

-Yo pienso que si- dijo Snape continuando con su desayuno y enseguida lo hicieron la jefa de los leones y el director.

La leona y la serpiente iban caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo, cuando se vieron alejados del Gran Salón, Hermione rompió el silencio.

-¿ Por que lo hiciste?.- pregunto la castaña parando haciendo los mismo el rubio, aunque un poco enfrente de ella.

-Vi la escena, y pues te ayude- dijo el rubio mirándola.

-Pero, ¿ Por que me ayudaste?- dijo Hermione acercándose mas a el.

-No lo se Granger- dijo este desesperado. – Simplemente te vi y supe que estabas en aprietos por lo que la Brown quería hacer y pues no se, sentí que debía ayudarte- dijo este recargándose en la pared y dejándose caer.

-Pues gracias Malfoy- dijo esta sonriéndole, - No se que hubiera hecho si tu no me hubieras hablado-

-Pues para que veas que tu pero enemigo a veces te puede sacar de un apuro- dijo Draco pasando de voz tranquila a arrogante.

-Entonces somos enemigos- dijo esta con sarcasmo y enfado.

-Pues si Granger, no te ilusiones- dijo este con arrogante pose y elegante voz. Y se marcho. Dejando a la castaña confundida. – Como puede ser tan dulce y luego tan frió- pensó la castaña confundida sentándose en el suelo.

El desayuno acabo y no hubo rastro ni de Malfoy ni de Granger, algo que extraño mas aun a los presentes. Ron estaba impactado de igual manera lo estaba Lavender, Ginny y Harry, pues no era algo normal que Draco buscara a Hermione, león y serpiente, eran opuestos, enemigos de casa.

* * *

Holaa!

Nuevo Cap. Draco ayudo a Hermione! Maldita Lavender lo que hace para molestar a Hermy y ya veran en unos caps mas

uy! todo se pondra mas emocionante jeje.

Oigan estos caps son super cortos, pero pronto seran mas largos ...y mas emocionantes.

Muchas gracias por sus RR me alegran la vida :D sigan escribiendome :)

Saludos:

**Lithit, LynnCullen, popblack, **

**izeyel18hermionegranger, marmarcruz,**** eli y sirinnette**

* * *

Oigan que les parece si les pongo un pequeño adelanto... Diganme que opinan en sus RR, como quiera aqui les dejo el

adelanto:

_- Nagine- dijo este con una voz que daba miedo. La gran serpiente solo lo miro a los ojos. – ¿Qué aremos con estos niños?- dijo el señor oscuro con sarcasmo._

_- Mi señor- dijo haciendo una alabanza Colagusano. _

_- ¡Que quieres!- grito arrastrando sus palabras como vil serpiente. _

_- Hay ordenes de la infiltrada- dijo este con temor._

* * *

Quien cres que sea la inflitrada?? Diganme quien cres que es por medio de RR, no les voy a decir quien es eehh??

pero esque quiero saber que piensan ustedes juajaja soyy Mala xP.

Cuando suba cap les diggo quien es la sospechosa o sospechoso (de los que ustedes creen )

Cuidense Muchio

Besos Mgicos...

Baee!! :D

* * *

MonyCa de Malfoy Una amante Dramione ...


	7. Cap7 Celos y desiciones Buenos y malos

* * *

Cap.7 Celos y decisiones. Buenos y malos.

* * *

Las clases pasaron normales, Hermione se reunió con sus amigos y estos la abordaron de miles de preguntas sobre lo que había pasado en el gran comedor, esta solo le respondía diciendo mentiras, aunque ella se sentía mal, decir mentiras no era algo muy de su agrado.

-¿Pero solo te hablo para eso?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Si Ginny- dijo la castaña con voz harta pues estaba cansada de contestar esa pregunta.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Harry metiendose con una sonrisa picara.

-Hay Harry- dijo la castaña echándose a reír.

-Si Harry, el me hablo porque se estaba quemando la alfombra, las cortinas... y también ya casi llegaba a los muebles- dijo la castaña aguantándose la risa pues sabia que eso no había pasado y que era estúpido que Malfoy le haya pedido ayuda a la leona solo para apagar fuego que con un simple hechizo pudo haberse extinto.

La tarde la pasaron súper bien, mientras hacían deberes reían y jugaban, cierto pelirrojo los veía, a la que era su castaña, a su mejor amigo y a su hermana; esta se percato y disimuladamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia Ron.

-Deberías hablar con ella- dijo Ginny parándose de puntitas y susurrándoselo a su oído.

-No querría- dijo este en tono bajo.

-No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes... – dijo la pelirroja.

-Esta bien, hablare con ella- dijo Ron decidido.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto esta.

-Mañana en pociones, Snape dijo que tendríamos que hacer parejas.-

-¡Genial!- dijo esta. Aunque unos ojos azules veían la escena.

-Eso no lo permitiré- susurro para ella mismas la wuera chica Brown.

Malfoy estaba en su dormitorio, no había visto a Granger desde la mañana, eso se le hacia extraño. El no estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, pero se sentía extraño.

-Mejor no pensare en eso- pensó el rubio.

El rubio se levanto de su cama rápidamente y bajo, se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente de la gran chimenea, y la miro, simplemente ,la miro y ahí fue cuando vio el libro que ayer traía entre sus manos. Lo miro extrañado, como ese libro estaba tirado a un lado de la chimenea. Aunque esto no le importo mas cuando volvió abrir el libro y busco en la pagina en la que se había quedado... la 10. Esas hojas que leyó eran una introducción de cómo estaba la sociedad en ese mundo, la historias era ficticia, no decía que fuese real, el no lo creía. Decía que un brujo muy poderoso, no decía su nombre, y que era malo estaba apunto de ser acabado por 3 chicos, una pareja y un niño de ojos verdes. La pareja tenia el poder de una profecía de la cual se hablaría mas adelante y el niño de ojos verdes también lo estaba, uniendo sus 2 profecías podrían crear un fuerte vinculo que podría derrotar a ese ser tan despiadado e inhumano.

Draco hojeo el libro hasta que llego a la pagina 9 que decía el nombre del siguiente capitulo, Las profecías. Capitulo2.

Los leones al terminar sus deberes se levantaron del suelo, pues estaban en el patio.

-Oigan vamos a cenar ¿no?- dijo Harry guardando sus pergaminos.

-Si, tengo hambre- dijo la castaña agarrando su panza.

-Claro- dijo Ginny entre risas, ella ya había quedado que Ron hablara con Hermy, estaba muy contenta por esto y esperaba de todo corazón que Hermione reaccionara bien por tal decisión.

Los leones cenaron rápido, la castaña con toda la pena del mundo ignoro a Lavender y a Ron. Ella se despidió de sus amigos y se fue al terminar de cenar.

-Hermione estaba rara ¿no?- comento Neville a Harry, llamando la atención de Ron que estaba a un lado de ellos.

-Si, hablare con ella mañana- dijo este a su tímido amigo. Ron decidió no comentar nada, y fue lo mejor.

Mientras esto pasaba en Hogwarts allá en Francia en un castillo abandonado estaba una persona con manos esqueléticas, una nariz como serpiente y unos ojos rojos sangre estaba sentado en una silla obscura llena de telarañas y de mas, acariciando a una serpiente.

-Nagine- dijo este con una voz que daba miedo. La gran serpiente solo lo miro a los ojos. – ¿Qué aremos con estos niños?- dijo el señor oscuro con sarcasmo.

-Mi señor- dijo haciendo una alabanza Colagusano.

-¡Que quieres!- grito arrastrando sus palabras como vil serpiente.

-Hay ordenes de la infiltrada- dijo este con temor.

-Excelente- dijo el señor tenebroso hundiéndose en la oscuridad de su asiento junto a su gran serpiente. – as que pase- comento este.

-Si, mi Lord- dijo con miedo el mortifago.

-Un silencio inundo la sala donde estaban las 2 serpientes. Todo era silencio hasta que entro la traidora..

-Me da gusto verte- dijo el señor oscuro con sarcasmo, la infiltrada solo hizo una reverencia. – ¿Buenas o malas?- pregunto con incertidumbre.

-Según las ordenes que me dio- dijo con miedo – Son malas- dijo lo mas rápido y claro que pudo.

-¿!Que!?- grito con odio e ira el tenebroso mago.

-Lo siento amo- dijo esta arrodillándose ante el.

-Dímelas- dijo la maldita serpiente ya de pie por la desesperación que lo gobernaba.

-Weasley a cortado con Granger- dijo la joven todavía arrodillada y con la mirada en el piso, pues no quería retar esos ojos rojos que mataban.

-Si eso ya lo sabia- dijo arrastrando las palabras. – ¡Y que mas Brown!- grito ya con furia por la lentitud de sus palabras.

-Y... y.. Malfoy se a estado acercando a Granger- dijo esta con miedo, haciendo que la serpiente mayor de riera, pero no una risa cualquiera, esa risa calaba hasta en los huesos, era tétrica y como hechizada, como si fuera una maldición escuchar esa voz.

-Te tengo otra misión, Brown- dijo tomando del cuello a la leona. – Recuerda que si no sigues ordenes tu madre- dijo arrastrando las palabras y riéndose – Morirá- dijo soltándola haciendo que la chica tosiera y respirara rápidamente para recuperar el oxigeno perdido. –Hazle la vida imposible a Granger-

-Será un honor. Yo cumpliré sus ordenes- dijo la leona con gusto.

-Pero no es solo eso- dijo la serpiente sonriendo.

-¿Qué otra cosa quiere que cumpla mi amo?- dijo esta haciendo otra alabanza.

-Quiero que te alejes de Weasley- dijo este sonriendo, pues sabia que ella sentía algo por el traidor de sangre. Esta solo asistió.

-Y también que te acerques a Malfoy, aleja a Malfoy de Granger y viceversa. – Quiero que Granger se de cuenta que cometió un error al alejarse del chico Weasley y que vea que Malfoy es la peor opción- dijo este sonriendo para si. – Ahora lárgate y cumple lo que te he dicho-

-Si mi amo.-

Cuando Voldemort se quedo solo se fue hacia una bola de cristal que tenia, se acerco a ella atrajo su silla hacia el y se dijo.

-Vamos a jugar un poco contigo Granger- y se rió acariciando a su fiel serpiente.

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, me discukpo por no haberles subido rapido el capitulo, peor es que entre a clases y fue super pesada esta semana, les juro que apenas ahorita estoy tranquila, acabo de llegar del dentista y pues ya estoy libre, aunque mañana voy a clases de frances, pero dudo que valla... Bueno es que muchos trabajos en equipo, en casa de mis amigas todos los dias y luego el miercoles fui a un concierto de Digital, El Primavera Fest 2008, si algun regio fue pues ahi me dice, jeje, estubo muy padre, fue Nigga, Kudai, Motel, Diego Gonzalez entre otros. Y de que yo gritando como loca y un amigo mio nadamas se me quedaba viendo como que esta loca que trai igual que mis amigas, pero es que era porque soy asi de que super seriesita y de que ahi en el concierto como loca jajaja . Bueno ya termino de contarles jeje :

Bueno dejenme RR sisi? :D porffaa me hace ser FeLizz :)

saludos a todos los que lean.. creenma qe me hacen ser felizz!! las y los adoro!!

* * *

Cuidensee

baaee""

el adelanto no lo tengoo.. mil disculpas, a la otra se los pongoo jeje :P sorry!

baae!


	8. Cap8 Bipolar

Cáp.8 Bipolar

* * *

La castaña estaba dormida, muy complacida en su cama, cuando empezó a gritar. – ¡RON! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡RON!- volvió a gritar. – ¡Aléjate de el y de Harry!- grito con todas sus fuerzas despertando a un rubio que enojado por tantos gritos fue a la recamara de su compañera.

-¡Granger, abre la puerta- grito mientras tocaba esta. – ¡Ábreme!- volvió a gritar pero ninguna respuesta hubo. Aunque algo le llamo la atención pues la castaña leona grito -¡Voldemort! Aléjate de ellos, aléjate de Draco – El rubio de quedo impactado por esto y decidió usar un Alohomora para abrir la puerta, entro y vio a una castaña sudando y moviendo en su cama aunque siempre dormida, el rubio no sabia que hacer, despertarla era lo mejor, pero ¿Cómo?..

-Hermione, despierta- dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba a la altura de su oído. – Despierta- susurro a su oído pero respuesta de la leona no había. -¿Qué voy hacer?- se dijo a si mismo.

-¡Nooooo!- grito la castaña asustando al rubio y despertándose la castaña. Ella se levanto sudado, respirando agitadamente, viendo hacia todos lados y fue cuando vio al rubio en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras respiraba rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio acoplándose. –Tienes temperatura- dijo mientras tocaba la frente de la castaña.

-¿Qué?- comento para si misma la Gryffindor y acostándose.

-Espera- dijo el rubio, la castaña solo asistió mientras cerraba sus ojos y recordaba el sueño...

Flash Back

La situación era complicada, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, rayos de cientos de colores se veían en el aire, este, era helado, como si la misma muerte anduviera cerca de todos, y lo estaba.

Una risa maniática se escuchó, era Bellatrix que estaba luchando con la mas pequeña de los Weasley, aunque era chica, era muy fuerte y parecía que la pelirroja no necesitaba ayuda pero la tuvo, su hermano Ron fue con ella, Bellatrix era la que iba perdiendo, eso era bueno.

Hermione, Harry y Draco, buscaban a alguien, a Voldemort, pero al parecer el los encontró a ellos, una risa que calo sus huesos y los hizo temblar a todos se escucho.

-Por fin están aquí- dijo mientras levantaba su varita- Los matare, sin duda- volvió a decir mientras los 3 muchachos se daba la vuelta y lo veían de frente, sin bajar la mirada, como retándolo.

-Valla, Valla, Valla- dijo riéndose - Potter, el huérfano, Granger, la sangre sucia impura- dijo mientras lo veían, - y Malfoy, un traidor- dijo mientras lo señalaba.

-Avada Kedabra- se escucho una voz femenina.

-Bellatriz- dijo Draco, pues era su voz. Hermione y Harry voltearon y vieron a Ron tirado con Ginny llorando y Luna corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡RON!- gritaron Harry y Hermione. Draco se quedo impactado, no reaccionaba.

-Los 3 voltearon hacia el señor tenebroso, no podía distraerse, ni por la muerte de alguien, la vengarían, si, pero primero era lo primero, destruirlo.

-¿Te gusto Granger?- dijo el señor oscuro mientras lanzaba un hechizo a Draco y lo hacia volar por los aires cayendo cerca de un árbol con el cual se golpeo. – Draco!- grito la leona llorando.

-Mira esto... – le dijo Voldemort cuando lanzaba un crucios a Harry y lanzaba a Granger por el aire, haciéndola caer de panza.

-¿Te gusto lo que puede pasar?- dijo por ultimo lanzándole un la maldición de la muerte, haciendo que se levantara.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Granger ponte esto- le Dijo la serpiente mientras le daba un trapo húmedo.

-Gracias- contesto la castaña.

-Bueno Granger me voy a mi recamara, si quieres mañana te acompaño a la enfermería y si necesitas algo solo grita- dijo el rubio mientras se marchaba dejando a Hermy un poco confundida.

Draco se fue a su habitación un poco confundido, no sabia porque había reaccionado así, y mas cuando dijo lo de Voldemort, lo de el, lo de Ron y eso. – A de ver sido una pesadilla- se dijo a si mismo cerrando sus ojos y durmiéndose.

-Que terrible pesadilla- se dijo a si misma la castaña, estaba muy asustada, porque lo había soñado, y mas porque Draco, porque le dijo que era un traidor. Todo esto rondaba la cabeza de la castaña que entre pensamientos, miedos y dudas, se durmió, poniéndose la tela húmeda en su frente que olía a menta.

Draco se levanto temprano, eran las 6:30 de la mañana, el siempre madrugaba, una costumbre Malfoy que tenia muy apegada, toda la vida se había levantado a esa hora, y que mejor, porque tenia que llevar a Hermione a la enfermería.

El rubio de ducho con agua tibia, y cerro sus ojos y la vio, vio a Hermione a un lado suyo, los 2 estaban sentándoos bajo un gran roble en los jardines del colegio, enfrente del lago, los 2 platicando, y en un momento se besaron.

La serpiente abrió sus ojos impresionado porque había imaginado que se besaba con Granger y que estaban los 2 sentados como novios...

-Eso si que extraño- se dijo mientras cerraba la llave y se vestía.

Fue hacia la recamara de la castaña que estaba entre abierta y entro, ella todavía estaba dormida, la sacudió un poco para despertarla y así lo hizo.

-Granger- dijo cuando vio a la castaña entre abrir sus cafeces ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo mientras se levantaba, haciendo que se resbalaran las sabanas que la cubrían, ella traía una pijama color miel, de 2 piezas, el rubio la miro de pies a cabeza haciendo que la castaña se ruborizara y se tapara despistadamente.

-Te sientes mejor?- pregunto Draco.

-Eh.. si, no es necesario ir a la enfermería, ¿sabes?... Gracias-

-Esta bien, es mejor, no me gustaría tener a una muerta en mi habitación- esto ultimo lo dijo con frialdad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así?- pregunto la castaña con enojo. – Primero tratar de ayudarme y después te comportas tan frió, no tienes sentimientos Malfoy, ¿Verdad?- la castaña tenia lagrimas en los ojos y con rabia y tristeza lo corrió de su alcoba.

-Granger, yo no tengo corazón- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio y sexy Slytherin antes de salir. Dejando a una castaña devastada.

-La leona decidió bañarse, ya no podría dormir y menos por lo que le dijo Malfoy, pensó en su sueño y se pregunto - ¿Por qué también me preocupe por Malfoy?- se dijo a si misma – Es extraño- pensó.

-La castaña hizo una pequeña mochila para guardar sus libros y se fue hacia la que era antes de su Sala Común, entro y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperara sus amigos pero bajo alguien que no esperaba, un pelirrojo con ojos azules como el cielo y pequeñas pecas inundándole sus mejillas. Este la vio y pareció como si su día se iluminara, la castaña decidió ignorarle pero no pudo, el chico se paro enfrente de ella, la castaña no pudo mas que levantar la mirada chocando con la de el, este se sentó a un lado de ella y esta volteo su cara hacia el lado contrario a la de el, ella no iba a mostrar debilidad, no ante el.

-Primero Malfoy y ahora Ron- pensó desesperadamente la castaña.

-¡Oh! Por Merlín, tengo que hablar con ella- pensó ilusionado el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh! Por Merlín que voy hacer- pensó desesperadamente la castaña

Entre pensamientos de desesperación por parte de la castaña y de ilusión por parte del pelirrojo, perdieron la oportunidad de hablar pues la sala se empezó a llenar y ellos eran el tema de hablar, todos los miraban, Harry y Ginny también estaban escondidos detrás de ellos, esperando a que reaccionaran pero no lo hacían.

Una rubia de cuerpo escultural para muchos, bajaba las escaleras y vio a ¨ Su ¨ pelirrojo con la castaña y peor aun los 2 se estaba viendo y estaban muy cerca.

- Eso si que no- dijo Lavender acercándose a la ex pareja y llamándola atención de mas leones metiches.

* * *

Matenme? o me mato?

hahaha mil discukpas profavor, perdonenme! no les subi cap i estubo mal...

Mil disculpas, estoy muy apenada :

Grcias por sus RR.. no se preocupen no dejare morir a esta historia ni a la otra.

pero es que tengo una falta de inspiracion TERRIBLE!

Nono, mil disculpas...

Dejenme RR :D me asen ser feliz jeje

* * *

adelanto:

- Prepárate Hermy- dijo asustada y nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto de igual manera que Ginny, asustada y nerviosa.

- ¡Harry!- grito la pelirroja al ver que el iba abrir la puerta del Comedor. –Todavía no la abras-

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado el niño que vivió.

- No abras la puerta- dijo mas tranquila. – Hermione cuando entres, no te pongas nerviosa- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.

- Pero que rayos... ¿Qué pasa Ginevra?- dijo Hermione ya harta del suspenso.

* * *

Cuidense

adios!


	9. Cap9 ¿Guerra quieres? Guerra tendras

Cap.9 ¿Guerra quieres? Guerra tendrás.

Una rubia de cuerpo escultural para muchos, bajaba las escaleras y vio a ¨ Su ¨ pelirrojo con la castaña y peor aun los 2 se estaba viendo y estaban muy cerca.

-Eso si que no- dijo Lavender acercándose a la ex pareja y llamándola atención de mas leones metiches.

-Hola Ronny- dijo la voz femenina de la rubia leona.. el pelirrojo solo la miro con ojos de sorpresa sentándose entre la castaña y el chico.

La rubia recargo su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo este solo la miro extrañado, la castaña que estaba viendo todo, miro hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos dirigirse hacia ella, esta despistadamente les guiño el ojo y miro hacia donde estaban los traicioneros.

-¿Qué va hacer Hemione?- pregunto Harry a Ginny.

-Mira- dijo la pelirroja estándose a unos sillones antes de donde estaban, para poder ver todo.

La castaña los estaba viendo con una cara que expresaba felicidad, se cruzo de piernas mientras agarraba un periódico que hablaba sobre el engaño–La venganza es dulce Lavender, esto no te lo esperaras- pensaba haciendo que sonriera mas, algo que la rubia miraba sorprendida.

-Oigan, miren- dijo la castaña hacia el pelirrojo y la rubia. – Aquí salimos los 3- dijo la castaña muy emocionada, acomodándose mas cómodamente y enseñándoles a Ron y a Brown una fotos donde salían los 3, como un triangulo peligrosamente amoroso.

-¡Ah!- dijo Ron agachando la mirada.

-Si, salimos bien- dijo Lavender con voz superior.

-Lo se- dijo la castaña en voz alta, exclamando emoción, llamando mas aun las miradas de todos. Ginny y Harry se estaban riendo e silencio, la cara de abochorno se Ron, la cara de susto y sorpresa amarga de Lavender y la felicidad de Hermione, muy bien actuada.

-¿Tu que piensas Ro-Ro?- pregunto la rubia con descaro. Este solo se encargaba de asistir con la cabeza.

-OH No! Ron- dijo la castaña lentamente – Salen súper bien- dijo la castaña riéndose como si le gustara el amor entre ellos. – Son la pareja perfecta y la mas escandalosa- dijo la castaña parándose y entregándole el periódico a Ron.

-Tu crees?- pregunto Lavender abrazando a Ron y dándole un beso en el cuello y uno mas en la boca.

-Claro que si! También la mas extraña- dijo la castaña tomando las manos de a rubia, levantándola y abrazándola. – Felicidades- dijo Hermione en voz alta.

-Guerra quieres, guerra tendrás Granger- susurro lentamente la rubia en el oído de su enemiga. – Te la declare desde hace tiempo mi reina- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Y ahora al novio- dijo Hermione haciendo que todos miraran. – Claro si no te molesta- dijo esta hacia Lav.

-Claro que no- contesto ella con una sonrisa fingida.

-Genial- dijo la castaña abrazando a Ron, este también lo hizo, su abrazo fue muy sincero, de parte de Ron, este no la quería soltar y la castaña solo aguantaba el nudo en la garganta que se lo formaba. Todos los leones veían la escena con la boca abierta, mas Ginny y Harry que no se la creían...

-Tenemos que hablar- le susurro Ron.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo esta también en un susurro.

-Por favor leoncita- le dijo haciendo que la castaña se pusiera tensa.

-No me digas así- le dijo y dijo en voz alta:

-Muchas felicidades- rompiendo el abrazo.

La castaña se fue de allí con una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia sus amigos y les dijo que fueran a desayunar y que ella los acompañaría.

Salieron de la Sala Común y estaban en silencio, pero la castaña fue la que lo hizo.

-Creen que lleguen chismes- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Amiga- dijo Ginny – Eres genial- grito la pelirroja dando saltitos alrededor de ella. – Mi hermano es un tonto, lo que hiciste fue algo cruel, pero se lo merece- decía entre sonrisas.

-Es cierto Hermione, ¿viste la cara de Lavender?- pregunto Harry riéndose.

-Claro que si- dijo la castaña chocando su mano con la de su azabache amigo.

-Pero, ¿Qué te dijo la rubia esa cuando se abrazaron?- pregunto Ginny curiosa.

-Ah! Uy fue genial cuando la abrazaste- dijo Harry Emocionado abrazando a su amiga, esta solo reía.

-Me dijo que si quiere guerra, guerra tendré- dijo Hermy sin preocupación.

-Lavender va enserio Hermy- dijo Harry – Ya sabes que te ayudaremos en todo- dijo el azabache con nostalgia.

-¡Harry!- dijeron las amigas leonas.

-¿Qué?-dijo el moreno confundido.

-Eso fue súper tierno y lindo- dijo la leona castaña abrazándolo y siguieron caminando pero notaron algo extraño, solo iban 2 caminando, faltaba la cabellera pelirroja y extrañadamente voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Hannah Abott hablando con Ginny, esta solo asistía y la tejona se marcho.

-Ginny que paso- pregunto la castaña.

-Prepárate Hermy- dijo asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto de igual manera que Ginny, asustada y nerviosa.

-¡Harry!- grito la pelirroja al ver que el iba abrir la puerta del Comedor. –Todavía no la abras-

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado el niño que vivió.

-No abras la puerta- dijo mas tranquila. – Hermione cuando entres, no te pongas nerviosa- dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su amiga.

-Pero que rayos... ¿Qué pasa Ginevra?- dijo Hermione ya harta del suspenso.

-Solo hazme caso si- dijo esta y tomando el hombro de su mejor amiga y diciéndole con la mirada a Harry que abriera la puerta, este así lo hizo e inmediatamente todas las miradas se fueron contra Hermione Granger, todo se volvió un mar de silencio, todos viendo hacia la castaña y sus amigos, nadie sin hablar. Todos viendo.

-Bueno- comento la pelirroja en un susurro – Es Viernes- dijo fingiendo felicidad,

-Y a mi que- dijo la castaña ya nerviosa por las miradas.

-Lo mejor es ... avanzar ¿no creen chicas?- dijo Harry caminando hacia la mesa de los leones junto a sus amigas.

-Los 3 leones se fueron asentar, y todos empezaron a murmurar. La castaña se sentó incómodamente.

-¿Qué pasa Neville?- le pregunto Ginny al león.

-Los chismes corren Ginn- dijo este continuando con su desayuno.

-¿Que tipo de chismes?- pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

-Todos se han enterado de lo que le as dicho a Ron y a Lavender- dijo este nervioso por las miradas de Hermione, Ginny y Harry.

-Lo que me faltaba, primero Malfoy, luego Ron, y ahora chismes- se dijo así misma mas desesperada de lo normal, y lo dijo tan fuerte que Ginny y Harry se percataron.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Qué paso con Malfoy?- pregunto asustado Harry.

-¿Con Malfoy?- dijo la castaña acariciando su pelo en señal de nerviosismo. – No paso nada con Malfoy, Harry- dijo la castaña comiendo rápidamente su pastelillo.

-Y si no paso nada con el .. ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa?- preguntó Ginny picaramente , la tenían atrapada.

-Si Hermy, ¿Qué paso?- dijo Harry ya serio. La castaña se mordió su labio inferior y Ginny lo noto.

-Hermy... dinos- dijo esta de igual manera que su azabache.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo la castaña parándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Malfoy al verla se paro y se dirigió también hacia donde ella se iba. Los 2 llegaron al mismo tiempo y se vieron a los ojos.

-Malfoy, ahora no- dijo esta en un susurro, todos los estaban viendo. Dumbledore, MacGonagald y Snape, los mas interesados no parpadeaban.

-Granger tengo que hablar contigo- dijo este acercándose a ella.

-Malfoy, ahora no- dijo esta alejándose de el y lo dijo lo mas silencioso que pudo.

-Vamos afuera Granger- dijo este al ver que Parkinson ya se estaba levantando para ir junto al rubio.

-Si es lo mejor- dijo viendo que Harry y Ginny se habían levantado con la misma misión que Parkinson, ir hacia ellos.

-Vamos- dijeron al unísono, ya estaban apunto de abrir las puertas, pero alguien les gano, Ron y Lavender tomados de la mano, aunque la cara de Ron era de incomodidad, la cara de Lavender irradiaba felicidad.

* * *

Hola!

el capitulo esta muy emocionante verdad?, pues con el siguiente y el que viene se van a morir... sisis :D

aqui va el adelanto:

- Eh...- dijo Malfoy muy confundido, decir que si, decir que no. Algo en el le decía -di que si-, pero la otra le decía que dijera que no.

- Lavender- dijo la castaña nerviosa – De verdad te importa-

- Como que ustedes andan Draquito- grito Pansy haciendo que todos murmuraran.

oh! que pasara en el siguiente cap... nono!! xD mucho suspenso jajaj dejenme RR y diganme que piensan, (.

baae!


	10. Cap10 Fingir o no fingir

Cap.10 Fingir o no Fingir

* * *

-Lavender, Ronald- dijo la castaña ya preocupada, Pansy, Ginny y Harry se dirigían hacia ahí.

-Malfoy- susurro la castaña mordiéndose su labio inferior. – tenemos que marcharnos ya-

-Lo se- dijo este.

-¿Se van tan pronto?- dijo Lavender viboreando.

-Si, Brown, nos tenemos que ir- dijo la castaña fingiendo sus sonrisa, Ron solo las veían.

-Es cierto- dijo el rubio desesperado.

-Pero nuestra parejita no se queda- dijo Laveder con cara de cachorrita.

-¿!Que?!- gritaron Harry, Ginny y Pansy asustados. La leona y la serpiente se miraron con cara de desesperación y confusión y luego miraron a Lavender. Ron tenia cara de asustado, como Hermione andaba con Malfoy, eso era tonto.

-Haber, Haber- dijo Ron entrando a la conversación – ¿Ustedes andan?- pregunto con curiosidad y depresión.

-Eh...- dijo Malfoy muy confundido, decir que si, decir que no. Algo en el le decía -di que si-, pero la otra le decía que dijera que no.

-Lavender- dijo la castaña nerviosa – De verdad te importa-

-Como que ustedes andan Draquito- grito Pansy haciendo que todos murmuraran.

-Andan si o no? Granger, Malfoy- dijo Lavender. Todos se quedaron en silencio a esperar la respuesta. Malfoy le tomo la mano y se la apretó, Hermione lo miro y este le guiño el ojos. Ginny y Harry se estaban infartando.-

-Si Lavender, Malfoy y yo andamos- dijo la castaña muy segura, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-¿!Que?!- toda el gran comedor grito y otros murmuraron, aunque nada sonó mas extraño que..

-Excelente- dijo emocionado Dumbledore. Snape se rió de felicidad estrechándole la mano, algo extraño que todos se percataron y McGonagald e paro de su asiento igual que los 3 profesores y empezaron a aplaudir. Todos se les quedaron viendo e inmediatamente los 3 profesores de sentaron.

-Continúen- dijo Dumbledore. Malfoy jalo a Granger hacia fuera evadiendo todos los comentarios y miradas.

-Malfoy- dijo la castaña ya desesperada de caminar. Haciendo que el rubio parara y le soltara la mano.

El Gran salón se quedo mudo, Lavender se quedo con la boca abierta. Ron se quedo con lagrimas en los ojos y Harry no sabia que decir, pero Ginny se moría de felicidad aunque también un poco enojada porque no le habían contado nada. Los Slytherins se quedaron con cara de asco, su príncipe andar con la sangre sucia amiga de Potter no era muy buena idea.

-¿Como que Granger y Draco andan?- dijo Zabinni parándose junto a Pansy y guiándola hacia su mesa.

-No lo se Blaise. Pero tenemos que hablar con el-

-Aunque esta bien que anden- comento el moreno en un susurro para que nadie oyera.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-Porque así tal vez podremos andar- dijo este tomándola de la mano y sentándose en la mesa.

-Si, eso que soy la prometida de Malfoy no me gusta, somos amigos pero como esposo.. no- dijo la serpiente bajando la mirada. – Lo bueno es que Malfoy sabe lo de lo nuestro, que nos queremos- dijo ruborizándose.

-Lose, Malfoy esta de nuestra parte- dijo este abrazándola

-Tenemos que apoyar a Draco, ¿no?- dijo Pansy con cara de asco, cambiando el tema por completo.

-Pues si, el nos apoya- comento entre risas susurradas.

-Mm... – solo fue lo que menciono la morena Parkinson. Blaise solo la miro y siguió con su desayuno y escuchando las quejas y murmullos de las serpientes molestas.

Holaa!

Nuvo cap; super corto, lo se pero tenia que ser corto pues el siguiendo uff! se me van a morir;

muy pcoos RR de hecho solo 2 :s pero ojala reciba mas con este capituo, prometo subirles pronto.. ya tengo el siguiente

capitulo pero me falta el que sigue y pues estoy batallando, no es que sea falta de inspiracion pero son muchos sentimientos, peleas, demostrar hermandad, demasiado amor y puede que odio; ya lo veran muy pronto jeje ...

Espero sus RR, qe opinan? se que tal vez se molestaran porque es muy corto, pero si lo hacia mas largo como que no quedaba bien :S; ojala me comprendan (:

* * *

Bueno aqui van los adelantos.. ojala les gusten:

En un ataque de coraje que ataco al pelirrojo, cogió del brazo con mucha fuerza a Lavender, la jaloneo, dejando impactado a todo Hogwarts.

- ¡Por que Brown!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. – Por tu culpa Hermione, la mujer de mi vida, me deja! Decía rojo de ira aventándola al suelo frío.

-°-°-°-°-°

- Oh! Si! Fingir- dijo con ironía la castaña.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- pregunto parándose el rubio del piso.

- Pues no- dijo la castaña exasperada por la pregunta, pues sabia que la respuesta de Malfoy, no era buena, era estúpida.

¿De verdad te importa lo que digan los demás?- pregunto con desesperación la serpiente, levantando la ceja.

* * *

Cuidense muchio.. baae!


	11. Cap11 Reacciones Naturales

Cap.11 Reacciones Naturales

* * *

-Tenemos que apoyar a Draco, ¿no?- dijo Pansy con cara de asco, cambiando el tema por completo.

-Pues si, el nos apoya- comento entre risas susurradas.

-Mm... – solo fue lo que menciono la morena Parkinson. Blaise solo la miro y siguió con su desayuno y escuchando las quejas y murmullos de las serpientes molestas.

Los leones estaban con la boca abierta, Hermione Granger andando con la mas sexy serpiente de todo Hogwarts, no era la mas linda idea. Igual estaban los tejones y las águilas aunque mas tranquilas, pues sus compañeros no había hecho una traición así como las de las Slytherin y los Gryffindor.

Lavender se dirigió muy contenta hacia la mesa de los leones junto con el pelirrojo, este estaba casi en llanto, - Como alguien pudo arruinar mi felicidad- pensó derramando una lagrima que muchas personas vieron, cambiando el humor de los 3 profesores que sabían la verdad.

En un ataque de coraje que ataco al pelirrojo, cogió del brazo con mucha fuerza a Lavender, la jaloneo, dejando impactado a todo Hogwarts.

-¡Por que Brown!- grito con todas sus fuerzas. – Por tu culpa Hermione, la mujer de mi vida, me deja! Decía rojo de ira aventándola al suelo frío.

-¡Yo no soy la culpable!- grito. – ¡Tu eres el culpable, porque si la hubieras querido como dices, jamás me hubieras besado, y mucho menos jamás me hubieras acariciado!- dijo con rencor la rubia dejando con la boca abierta a todos. – ¡Tu no me vengas con que la culpable de que la Granger te odie con toda su alma es mi culpa, tu me besaste, porque me deseabas y lo sigues haciendo! Pero te digo algo, me iré de tu vida, porque solo eres otro ¡estúpido Weasley en la vida!- grito entre lagrimas deseando no gritar eso, pero no había vuelta atrás, había jurado ante Voldemort que dejaría al pelirrojo e iría a través del rubio Malfoy.- Iré por algo mejor en la vida Weasley- dijo levantando su cabeza y saliendo del Gran comedor.

-¡Malfoy!- grito la castaña. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo ella con duda.

-Perdóname- dijo sin contestar la pregunta de la castaña.

-¿Por qué?- dijo esta mirándolo de frente.

-Por ser como soy- dijo este riendo con ironía.

-Tu eres tu, yo soy yo, nadie te puede cambiar- dijo la castaña bajando la mirada, pero el blondo le tomo la barbilla haciendo que la viera a los ojos, sus miradas chocaron pero estas no eran tan diferentes, la mirada otoñal y fresca de la leona y la mirada celestial aunque un poco fría del rubio, pero ese momento no era frió, era cálido, el glaciar de Malfoy se derretía ante la presencia de el otoño cálido y hermoso de Hermione.

-Todos creen que andamos Malfoy- dijo la castaña desviando la mirada.

-Lo se- dijo este con simpleza.

-¿Qué vamos hacer?- pregunto con ironía la castaña muy exasperada por la tranquilidad de la blonda serpiente.

-Ya te dije Granger, no lo se- dijo este jugando con sus dedos y sentándose en el piso. Haciendo que la leona gruñera.

-Fingiremos- dijo este rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Oh! Si! Fingir- dijo con ironía la castaña.

-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- pregunto parándose el rubio del piso.

-Pues no- dijo la castaña exasperada por la pregunta, pues sabia que la respuesta de Malfoy, no era buena, era estúpida.

-¿De verdad te importa lo que digan los demás?- pregunto con desesperación la serpiente, levantando la ceja.

-Eeh.. pues si, sabes bien que no es bien visto, tu eres tu y yo soy yo- dijo esta volteándose, desviando la mirada pues no quería chocar con la mirada helada del Slytherin.

-Mira, lo se, crees que me conviene- dijo este tomándola de los hombros, haciendo que quedaran frente a frente de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que dijera que éramos novios?- dijo la leona cerrando los ojos y suspirando, haciendo que la colonia varonil y cara de Draco se impregnara en su ser.

-No lo se- dijo este acercándola hacia si

-Lo debes de saber, ¿sabes?- comento la castaña.

-Es que no se que pasa con.. mi- no termino de decirlo pues ya había unido sus labios, todo empezó dulce, simplemente el rubio poso sus finos labios en los de la joven, pero el deseaba algo mas, así que metió su lengua en la boca de ella, haciendo que la castaña emitiera un pequeño gemido, los 2 lo disfrutaban, el rubio tomo el control de la cintura de la leona y la pego a la pared, haciendo el beso mas apasionado, así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que el aire se acabo, se separaron lentamente, ambos abriendo los ojos despacio, como si no quisieran abrirlos.

-Tienes algo Granger, que me hace pensar en ti- dijo el rubio acercando sus labios, pero sin tocarlos, solo haciendo que la castaña los deseara.

-Esto esta mal- dijo rompiendo las travesuras que tenia en mente Malfoy (N/A: Travesuras, travesuras, no, me refiero que pensaba en darle besos xD)

-¿Por qué Granger? – dijo este.

-Porque no somos nada, tu no me quieres y yo no te quiero- dijo esta segura de si misma, fingiendo, claro esta, ella lo deseaba, deseaba esos beso que hacia unos minutos se dieron.

-Entonces.. ¿Por qué me besaste?- pregunto este.

-¿Por que tu me besaste?- pregunto ella lo mismo, retándolo.

-Por que me correspondiste?, muy bien pudiste haberte quitado, pero no lo hiciste- dijo el rubio acercándose a ella.

-No lo se Malfoy, ¡maldita sea!- dijo esta confundida, _¿Por qué le correspondí?_ Pensaba la castaña._ ¿Por qué la bese?, ¡Maldita sea! _Se recriminaba el rubio.

-Mira ya se que vamos hacer- dijo este cambiando el tema.

-¿Qué?- dijo la castaña haciendo una mueca extraña con su boca, demostrando desesperación.

-Ellos creen que andamos-

-Aja- decía afirmando con la cabeza, demostrando ironía

-Ya se que es obvio- dijo este ofendido por lo que una palabra demostraba.

-Te felicito, ¿Quieres que te haga una fiesta?- pregunto esta con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si por favor, ¿Serias mi mesera?- dijo este asiendo una reverencia ante ella, con una sonrisa picara.

-Si, claro. Te traeré pizza- dijo esta ya harta por la distinguida pelea entre ellos.

-Qué es tizza?- dijo este mirando hacia el techo.

-Para empezar se dice Pizza, p-i-z-z-a y es una comida muggle muy rica - dijo esta exasperada.

-Primero no me importa que es tizza, dizza o lo que sea y segundo hay que actuar que cortamos- dijo este orgulloso.

-Correcto, la idea es buena- dijo esta suspirando.

-Mis ideas SIEMPRE son buenas, por eso soy ...-

-Un Malfoy, lo se, se tu típico discurso- dijo ella entre risas.

-Ves hasta tu lo sabes- decía este entre risas.

-Mira, no nos llevamos tan mal – dijo esta.

-Lo se de peleas a risas- dijo este serio.

-Y de odio a am... amistad- dijo esta rápidamente, pues decir amor era precipitado.

Todo el gran comedor, se quedo boquiabierta, Ronald Weasley había golpeado y humillado a Lavender.

-Señor Weasley, valla ahora mismo a mi despacho- dijo Dumbledore ante tal situación. El pelirrojo sin decir ningún comentario se dirigió a la salida, seguido de Ginny que lo iba siguiendo.

-Es mejor que vallamos McGonagal- le comento Dumbledore después de haber avisado al resto del alumnado que el desayuno había acabado y que los alumnos que tuvieran esta primera hora con la profesora de transformación estaría ocupada, así que no tendrían clases, así que séptimo año no tendría esta clase, mas exactamente serpientes y leones, claro este que todos lo sabían menos cierto rubio y cierta castaña que se dirigían hacia ese salón.

* * *

Hola!

Disculpen por la tardanza, pero he aqui el capitulo #11, ojala les haya gustado, como veran, el capitulo se llama Reacciones Naturales, por la razon de que todos reaccionaron como debian reaccionar jeje .

Para los que leen la historia: Detras de una mascara esta mi amor, ya he subido capitulo. Asi que los invito a que lo lean, es un poco corto pero el que sigue sera mas largo, ya lo tegno casi listo.

Tal vez tarde para subirles el porx. capitulo por falta de tiempo para escribir, como empieza la semana no se si sera igual de pesada que la pasada, pero prometo no tardarme asi de que muchooooooooo; :)

Bueno sin mas me despido; cuidense muchio, dejen Reviews,

Adios!


	12. Cap12 Sentimientos

Cap. 12 Sentimientos.

Todos los personakes, escenarios, etc pertenece a JKRowling.

* * *

Ron iba caminando por el corredor a paso veloz, llorando silenciosamente, había perdido a la mujer de su vida, había golpeado a la culpable, pero eso no lo hacia sentirse mejor, lo hacia sentirse una basura, una vil y maldita basura, había golpeado a una mujer que no era culpable del todo, el la había besado, ¿Por qué?, era la pregunta clave; si de verdad hubiera respetado el noviazgo que tenia junto a la leona de Hermione jamás hubiera correspondido el beso de Lavender, el era el culpable, solo el.

-¡Que has hecho Ronald Weasley!- grito la mas chica de dicha familia, con voz triste, decepcionada de su hermano.

-¡Que he hecho!- dijo encarándola y subiendo la voz el pelirrojo; traía unos ojos rojos que resaltaban la azul pupila de este, haciendo mas notorio que estaba llorando. – He perdido al amor de mi vida, he golpeado a la mujer que yo culpaba por la perdida de la mujer que mas he amado en el mundo y te digo algo Ginevra, ¡me siento una maldita basura! ¡Y lo soy!; y ahora, ¡Soy un maldito golpeador que ha perdido todo, porque sin amor la vida no es nada!, sin Hermione no se que hacer- esto ultimo lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que la pelirroja se acercara a el y se pusiera a la misma altura y lo abrazara

-No eres una basura- dijo la joven susurrándolo en su oído. –Todo ira bien- dijo esto mientras su hermano lloraba a mas no poder y la abrazaba. Estuvieron abrazados unos momentos, no fue mucho, puesto que el pelirrojo tenia que llegar al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Vamos- le dijo Ginny a su hermano ayudándolo a pararse y dirigiéndose hacia dicho despacho.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el señor tenebroso veía todo con una bola de cristal;

-No se que pensar Nagini- decía Voldemort acariciando a su fiel serpiente - nuestra espía; Lavender, se esta alejando del traidor de sangre Weasley, pero fue una estúpida al decir eso del noviazgo de Malfoy con el de la sangre sucia.- decía tranquilo, aunque furioso. –Ojala sepa lo que hace, ella sabe las consecuencias-

Malfoy y Granger se dirigían hacia el gran comedor en silencio, ya lo habían planeado, irían y cortarían, no seria complicado pero si seria raro, pensar que cuando todos se enteran de un supuesto noviazgo y de inmediato cortan no es normal, pero era lo mejor que se les había ocurrido, aunque por dentro la idea no les gustaba, había algo en ellos, un sentimiento diferente pero a la vez conocido, algo que les decía que tenían que estar juntos.

-¡Malfoy! – dijo la castaña parándose deprisa.

-¿Qué paso Granger? –pregunto desconcertado ante la actitud de su 'amiga' 'novia', pero sin preocuparse.

-Creo que cortaremos después, se me hace tarde para Transformaciones- dijo apresurada.

-Yo también tengo Transformaciones, así que vamonos juntos ¿no?- dijo tranquilo el rubio.

-No te importara que te vean... conmigo- comento antes de seguir los pasos de el Slytherin.

-Creo Granger, que.. a estas alturas, llegar juntos a una clase es lo de menos- dijo mostrando una sonrisa de lado, Hermione solo lo veía y soltó una risita.

-Buen punto, Malfoy- dijo y continuo su paso junto con el rubio hacia el salón de Transformaciones.

Lavender Brown había salido del Gran comedor roja de ira, con lagrimas en sus ojos y con la mano en su mejilla, iba cojeando un poco.

-Weasley- se dijo para si misma –Lo dijo porque lo sentía- decía ente sollozos murmurados –Y yo... – pero no pudo terminar de decirlo porque sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, porque el ambiente alrededor de ella era de temer.

Ginny iba con su hermano a paso lento hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, no decían nada, solo caminaban y caminaban hasta que pararon frente a la gárgola que llevaba a dicho salón.

-Sabes la contraseña Ginny –comento su hermano mayor por primera vez .

-No, no la se Rony- dijo mirándolo y estornudando. –¡ACHU!

-Salud- dijo su hermano riéndose. –Te vas a resfriar hermanita-

-A lo mejor, ojala y no, que flojera- dijo riéndose junto el pelirrojo.

-Ginny.. –

-Que paso Ron- dijo algo intranquila por el cambio de tono en su voz.

-Haz de estar un poco decepcionada de mi... no es cierto- comento Ron

-Sinceramente si Ron, golpeaste a una mujer y por mas daño ella te haya hecho aquí el malo fuiste tu, debes de aprender a ser menos impulsivo, no creas, Brown se lo merecía pero aquí el castigo será para ti- comento.

-Mama me regañara- comento.

-No lo dudes, pero yo le comentare el porque o hiciste, porque mama sabe que cortaste con Hermione ¿no?-

-Eeemm... no- contesto el pelirrojo. Ginny suspiro –Bueno habrá que decirle antes de decirle el porque- comento su hermanita menor. Dijo abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu sabias lo de Hermione y ... Malfoy ¿verdad?- cambiando de tema le pregunto Ron.

-Créeme Ron, no lo sabia, estoy tan sorprendida como tu- dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero Hermione y tu son... –

-Si, somos amigas- dijo remarcando el somos –Pero ni idea eso con Draco Malfoy, se me hizo raro como .. –pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque otra persona se la completo.

-2 personas que se odian pueden amarse –dijo haciendo que los 2 hermanos Weasley voltearan hacia el pero sin decir ninguna palabra. Ron bajando la mirada y Ginny sorprendida porque eso mismo iba a decir. – Pero dejemos ese tema para ellos nosotros estamos aquí para otra cosa- comento Albus Dumbledore; el se paro enfrente de la gran estatua de piedra junto con McGonagald y dijo -dulces de mantequilla- y la gárgola se movió dando al descubierto unas escaleras –Señorita Weasley, será mejor que usted nos espere aquí- comento el viejo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Si esta bien profesor- contestó cortésmente.

-Me parece que usted, Señorita Weasley, tiene clase de encantamiento y le aconsejo que valla que se le hace tarde- dijo hablando por primera vez la profesora.

-Si, esta bien, con su permiso- dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el aula de dicha materia.

-Muy bien- dijo el profesor Dumbledore –Pasen- y los tres subieron las escaleras y de inmediato entrando a su despacho.

Harry esta todavía impactado, ya había salido del Gran Comedor y pues tenia la primera hora libre, había salido junto a Neville.

-Que cosas tan raras han pasado en el desayuno ¿no crees Harry?- comento Longbottom.

-Si lo se Neville- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado de sus amigos, primero Ron golpea a Lavender, no podría creer que Ronald Weasley lo haya hecho y luego estaba Hermione, ella no había confiado en el sobre su noviazgo con Malfoy. -¡Y luego con Malfoy- grito llamando la atención de los alumnos que pasaban por el mismo pasillo que el y Neville.

-Lo se Harry, con Malfoy es extraño-

-Si – dijo estresado el niño que vivió –Como dos personas que se odian pueden llegar a amarse-

-Si- dijo Neville y de inmediato vio como Potter se desvanecia, Neville lo tomo del brazo y Harry se apoyo en su hombre, le dolia la cicatriz, cerro los ojos fuertemente y vio muchas imágenes en su mente, imágenes que nunca habían pasado y se desmayo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo asustada una rubia.

-Vengo aquí para felicitarte Brown- siseo como serpiente el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos. -Te estas alejando se Weasley, ese traidor de sangre y ahora acércate a Malfoy-

-Si señor, se el plan- dijo temerosa

-No me defraudes Brown- dijo tomándola fuertemente de sus muñecas –sabes lo que pasara- y desapareció tras una nube negra que la rodeo.

Hermione y Malfoy estaban en la aula de transformaciones, cada uno sentado en un pupitre alejados.

-Porque no esta la profesora- comento para si la castaña.

-No lo se Granger- dijo Malfoy.

-A lo mejor no va haber clase- dijo Hermione decepcionada.

-No seas tonta Granger, si no fuera haber clase, nos hubieran avisado- dijo estresado el rubio.

-Pues tal vez si dijeron pero recuerda que nos salimos... antes – dijo Hermione aburrida.

-Esperemos 5 minutos mas y luego nos vamos- dijo el rubio bostezando.

-¿Esperemos?¿Vamos?- repitió la castaña sorprendida –Hablaste en plural- El rubio se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, la había incluido a ella.

-¿Malfoy?- cuestiono de nuevo la castaña. Malfoy no decía nada, pues que podía decir.

Ginny se dirigía hacia la aula de encantamientos, pero antes de entrar sintió que había pisado algo.

-Un libro- comento para si mientras lo admiraba. –Caminos- dijo antes de guardarlo en su mochila y entrar a la aula de encantamientos un poco retrasada.

* * *

Aqui les dejo este capitulo, ojala les haya gustado.

Tratare de subir capitulos mas seguidos. Pues en este pudieron observar que las visiones con Ginny ya pronto empezaran, la ermandad de los Weasley, y cosas asi. El capitulo se llama 'Sentimientos' por los sentimientos que se ven en este cap.

Ojala les haya gustado y no se hayan decepcionado.

Cuidense y dejenme sus RR opinando sobre el cap, la historia etc o tal vez solo ára saludar o para decirme que la historia es mala o no se ustedes solo comenten;)


	13. Cap13 'Yo confio en el'

Cap.13 'Yo confío en el'

Todos los personajes son creacion de la fabulosa JKRowling.

* * *

Ginny se dirigía hacia la aula de encantamientos, pero antes de entrar sintió que había pisado algo.

-Un libro- comento para si mientras lo admiraba. –Caminos- dijo antes de guardarlo en su mochila y entrar a la aula de encantamientos un poco retrasada.

-Señorita Weasley- alzo la voz el pequeño profesor de Encantamientos –Llega usted tarde.

-Lo siento Profesor, no volverá a pasar- dijo y de inmediato se fue a sentar.

Lavender todavía estaba triste, pero ya no lloraba, solo caminaba por los pasillos solitarios, era hora de clase, bueno excepto para los Slytherin y Gryffindor de 7° porque la clase de Transformaciones había sido cancelada.

Lo ultimo que Harry Potter escucho fue los gritos desesperados de su amigo Neville, todo fue oscuro para la vista del niño que vivió hasta que se levanto. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se percato de que se encontraba en la enfermería.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- se pregunto Harry levantándose levemente de la cama.

-Oh! Señor Potter, ya se ha levantado, debe tomarse esa poción es para traer energía, ya que ha perdido demasiada- comento Poppy.

-Pero... ¿Qué me paso?- pregunto con un dolor en su frente y murmurando para si –Voldemort-

-¿Dijo algo Señor Potter?- pregunto la enfermera volteando a verlo.

-No, gracias- dijo mientras tomaba la poción sabor calabaza.

-El Señor Longbottom esta afuera, el lo trajo levitando, al parecer estaba desmayado, como un tipo transe, ¿desea que le diga a su compañero que pase?- pregunto la mujer.

-Si, por favor- dijo Harry dejando a un lado de su cama la copa vacía que segundos antes estaba llena de poción.

La enfermera se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, y como tenia previsto Neville se encontraba ahí afuera.

-Señor Longbottom-

-S-si-

-Pase por favor, el señor Potter ya esta bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gr-gracias- dijo Neville y entro hacia la camilla donde se encontraba Harry.

-Harry- dijo Neville dirigiéndose a un lado del niño de la cicatriz -¿Cómo estas?-

-Ya bien Neville, gracias... gracias por traerme- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que Harry- dijo Neville –Hay algo que tengo que decirte Harry-

-¿Qué es Neville?- pregunto el niño de ojos esmeralda a su amigo.

-Cuando te desmayaste, empezaste a murmurar... cosas-

-Que tipo de cosas?- pregunto desconcertado Potter.

-Cosas sobre ya-sabes-quien y también sobre Malfoy y Parkinson y también Hermione y también de Ron... decías sus nombres- Harry se quedo pensativo.

-Neville ... –

-Si Harry –

-Ve y busca a Ron y a Hermione, Ron debe estar cerca del despacho de Dumbledore y Hermione puede que este en el aula de Transformaciones, ella no esta enterada de que no iba haber clases- dijo Harry muy rápido.

-Esta bien, pero no crees que puede ser peligroso juntar a Ron y a Hermione- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez, pero necesito hablar con ambos. Diles que estoy aquí, en la enfermería- dijo por ultimo Harry Potter, Neville solo asistió con la cabeza.

Hermione y Draco todavía se encontraban en esa aula, el silencio era extraño, Malfoy no había contestado la pregunta...

-_¿Por qué hablaste en plural?-_pensaba Hermione desconcertada.

-_Ahora que le digo-_

-Y bien Malfoy- hablo Hermione después de largos minutos.

-No es obvio Granger- dijo con un tono frió hacia la Gryffindor –Si no hay clases los 2 vamos a dirigirnos hacia el aula de premios anuales- dijo secamente y dándole la espalda.

-Y quien dice que yo iré para ya, tal vez me dirija hacia la biblioteca- dijo un poco enfadada.

-Oh! Es cierto lo olvidaba- dijo algo falsamente dramático –Granger siempre esta en la biblioteca, como rata- dijo dando por terminada la platica y dejando a una Hermione asustada, ese insulto le había dolido y sus ojos estaban casi al borde del llanto.

-¡Hermione!- se oyó un grito de Neville entrando rápidamente al aula donde se encontraban ella y Malfoy.

-¿Que sucede Neville? ¿Por qué no va haber clase?- preguntada confundida Hermione con la mirada agachada.

-Es q-que Ron esta castigado porque golpeo a –tomo aire –a Lavender y la profesora McGonagald esta con el en el despacho de Dumbledore y Harry –tomo aire- esta en la enfermería- decía rápidamente Longbottom mientras tomaba aire, Hermione solo se tapo la boca rápidamente y Draco escuchaba sigilosamente.

-Vamos con Harry- dijo mientras se secaba la lagrimas.

-Hermione, ¿estabas llorando?- pregunto Neville viéndola

_-Le afecto lo que le dije- _pensó Malfoy un poco preocupado y arrepentido.

-Eeh.. no, no, pero ... vamos con Harry- dijo nerviosa.

-Ve tu, yo tengo que buscar a Ron, Harry quiere verlos a los 2- dijo mientras salía de esa aula seguida de Hermione quien por la preocupación y rapidez se le había olvidado su mochila.

_-Con que Potty esta en la enfermería y la comadreja golpeo a una mujer- _se decía Draco Malfoy –ese trío si que esta loco- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida pero se percato de que la mochila de su 'novia' se le había olvidado. –_Oh! Tonta Granger, se te olvido tu bolso- _pensó –Me arrepentiré de esto, pero ... ya que- dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para tomar la bolsa pero algo lo interrumpió, alguien había abierto la puerta.

-Granger, se te olvido tu bolso- dijo Malfoy pensando que la que había entrado era la castaña pero al voltear hacia la puerta se percato de que no era Hermione, si no otra persona.

-Hola Malfoy- dijo una voz en forma muy sensual.

-Que quieres?- dijo cortante con una sonrisa de lado, la mujer solo sonrió.

Hermione iba caminando a paso rápido hacia la enfermería cuando se percato de algo.

-Oh! No, mi mochila- dijo parándose en seco. –Harry tendrá que esperar, no puedo dejar mi mochila con Malfoy- dijo y dio media vuelta y se dirigió de donde había salido, pero ahora corriendo, no podía perder tiempo.

Mientras Hermione se dirigía hacia el aula, las 2 personas que estaban allí tenían una platica...

-Con que andas con Granger- dijo afirmando acercándose peligrosamente a el.

-¿Tu que crees?- dijo Malfoy

-Que cometiste un error, tu mereces una mujer mas salvaje- dijo la mujer susurrando a su oído la ultima palabra –No a una impura intelectual-

-Granger- dijo Parkinson ambas estaban enfrenta a la puerta del aula donde se encontraba Malfoy y la mujer.

-Se te ofrece algo Parkinson? ... – dijo secamente Hermione a sabiendas lo que le iba a decir.

-Así que eres la novia de Draquito- dijo ella mirándola.

-Pues si, si Parkinson- dijo ella lo mas segura que pudo.

-Pues mira Granger, no soy quien para juzgar a Draco, pero si el te escogió es por algo – decía la morena sin expresión alguna, mientras la castaña pensaba que todo lo que decía era tonto, ella realmente no andaba con Malfoy pero que podía hacer ..

-Emm.. gracias Parkinson dijo la castaña –Ahora voy por mi bolsa porque tengo que ir a ver a Harry- dijo pero antes de abrir la puerta la morena Slytherin le dijo –Mas te vale cuidar a Malfoy, y no engañarlo, muchas mujeres andan detrás de el, y créeme todas te odian –dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Hubiera preferido no saberlo- _pensó para ella, pero le contesto –Gracias por la información- dijo y abrió la puerta y lo que vio ella no fue muy de su agrado.

Neville había llegado enfrente de la Gran Gárgola que daba a la puerta del Despacho del director de la escuela y ahí estaba el esperando a que Ron saliera y según lo que le habían dicho es que Ron no había salido todavía, llevaba ya casi 20 minutos ahí. No espero mucho, cuando el pelirrojo bajaba lentamente las escaleras cabizbajo.

-Ron.. – dijo Neville para llamar la atención de su amigo que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Neville.. – dijo este serio, y en su susurro.

-Como te ha ido?- pregunto Longbottom.

-Pues no tan mal Neville, estoy suspendido 3 dias- dijo el –Mama me matara-

-Pues al menos son solo 3 días y no te fue peor- dijo su compañero.

-Y también me bajaron 50 puntos, los Gryffindors me mataran- dijo este con una sonrisa preocupada.

-No todos- dijo Neville sonriéndole a su amigo y este igual –Ron, Harry esta en la enfermería, me mando buscarte- dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- solo contesto el pelirrojo. –Vamos- dijo el y ambos chicos corrieron hasta la enfermería sin tener la menor idea de que Hermione Granger no solo tenia la preocupación de su noviazgo con Draco Malfoy y que Harry estaba en la enfermería Merlín sabe porque (N/A:Es como decir: Dios sabe porque jeje) sino también la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos castaños que estaba impactados.

Y ahí estaba ella con la boca semiabierta y Parkinson igual, pero ella relajada, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Malfoy con chicas muy cerca, técnicamente como esta la mujer con Draco no era nada comparado con la escenas que había visto antes de su amigo, si era cierto que estaban comprometidos a un casamiento después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts pero se daban tiempo de pasarla bien y muy cerca con otras personas, pero entre ellos, extrañamente nunca había nada; si Draco Malfoy sabia que Pansy era una experta en la cama, pero nunca había experimentado nada con ella así de cerca y Pansy sabia que su rubio amigo era un Don Juan, uno que no busca solo un beso.

La castaña no articulaba palabras, Draco solo la veía a ella y a su amiga morena. Mientras que la mujer que estaba a un lado de el estaba peligrosamente cerca del rubio, Pansy tuvo que codear a Hermione para que reaccionara.

-Brown... – logro articular con toda la valentía de una leona.

-Granger, creo que esto es algo... privado- dijo con toda la escoria que le podía salir a la rubia.

-No te preocupes Brown, yo vengo por mi bolso- dijo acercándose hacia este y tomándolo mientras miraba a Draco este solo la miraba, ninguno expresaba nada. –Los dejo- dijo rompiendo el contacto visual de ella y el rubio. Dio media vuelta y paso junto a Parkinson que veía la escena divertida, pero se percato, Granger no le había reclamado a Lavender ni a Draco.

Hermione 'corría' para salir del aula, que en ese momento se le hacia mas grande de lo normal, si, si le había afectado ver a Lavender encima de su supuesto novio y sabia que intención tenia Lavender, molestarla y quitarle a cualquier hombre que se le acercara, primero Ron y ahora Draco, y aunque el Slytherin no era su novio, la gente lo creía así, así que la escoria de Brown se lo trataría de quitar –_Yo no se porque Brown es Gryffindor, debería ser Slytherin-_ pensó, pero la voz de Parkinson la saco de su mundo.

-Granger, Draco es tu novio, no le vas a decir nada- dijo viboreando Pansy. _–Que ironía- _pensó la castaña.

-No le voy a decir nada Parkinson- dijo suspirando mientras la veía a ella y después girándose a ver a Draco y a Lavender –Yo confió en mi novio- dijo segura, causándole una carcajada a Pansy, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Oh! Por Merlín- decía entre risas –Granger confiando en Malfoy- decía riéndose en el suelo, -esto si que es estúpido, dejaras a tu novio a la prostituta de Brown, jajá jajá si que te admiro Granger, nadie lo haría-

-Como escuchaste Parkinson- dijo Granger mirando a su 'novio' –Yo confió el- dijo y salió rápidamente de aquella aula mientras pensaba que había cometido una estupidez, decía que ella, Hermione Granger, confiaba en Draco Malfoy un Don Juan bien nacido de que le seria fiel, dejándolo solo con Lavender Brown, claro que le seria infiel, pero ella que podía hacer, no le iba a reclamar a su supuesto novio, ella no era nadie en su vida como para reclamarle..

-Granger, si que esta loca- dijo Parkinson parándose y tomando equilibrio.

-¡Granger!- salió gritando el rubio desesperado, empujando a Brown.

-No te metas con ellos Brown- dijo Parkinson en forma de amenaza.

-¿Qué? Ahora defiendes a una sangre sucia- dijo en forma de burla la rubia.

-Sabes bien que no me refiero exactamente a ella, me refiero a Draco, Draco es mío, y no voy a dejar que una zorra prostituta como tu se meta con el- dijo con rabia, pero tranquila, la amenazo elegantemente.

-Si yo hago lo que quiero le haría un favor a Malfoy- dijo la leona.

-Tal vez, pero te estarías metiendo conmigo, y como puedo ser muy buena y bondadosa, puedo ser una mendiga perra, que no solo ladrara- dijo esta con la cabeza muy en alto.

-Mas bien dicho una víbora ponzoñosa, eres Slytherin no me extrañaría que fueras así- dijo esta con una sonrisa de lado.

-No te metas conmigo Brown, ni con Malfoy, si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de la aula, iba en busca de Blaise, tenia que contarle lo que había pasado, tenían que vigilar a Brown.

-Ni creas Parkinson que te saldrás con la tuya- se dijo la rubia.

Mientras estaba la platica entre ellas, Malfoy iba corriendo detrás de la castaña.

-¡Granger!- grito por segunda vez el rubio.

-Oh! Malfoy, pensé que estarías con Brown, muy cerca- dijo remarcando la palabra muy.

-No digas estupideces Granger- dijo con serio caminando junto a ella.

-Yo no digo estupideces, digo lo que pienso Malfoy- dijo esta, todavía seguían caminando.

-Por que dijiste que confiabas en mi?- pregunto Malfoy de repente.

-Porque eres mi 'novio' –dijo haciendo una señal con sus dedos al decir la palabra novio. –Y en un noviazgo hay confianza y aparte técnicamente no soy nadie como para reclamarte, todos piensan que andamos pero en realidad tu y yo sabemos que no- dijo tranquila, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, mientras el rubio la miraba, pero sin odio, simplemente con admiración. Draco no le contesto, pero la seguía, iban ambos caminando. El iba pensando en como ella veía un noviazgo, para el eso significaba sexo, pero para ella era algo mas que eso, era algo mas puro, ninguna mujer que el había conocido veía así un noviazgo, para todos las que conocía, eso era algo sexual, solo aplacar los deseos y sentir algo salvaje y exótico.

Ron y Neville estaban con Harry, habían llegado apenas (N/A: tomen en cuenta que mientras todo lo de Pansy, Lavender, Hermione y Draco pasaba, ellos se dirigían hacia la enfermería).

-Harry- dijo preocupado el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose hacia el.

-Ron- dijo sonriéndole.

-Como estas amigo, que te ha pasado- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Pues estoy bien, gracias, y cuando llegue Hermione les contare que ha pasado- dijo Harry un poco adolorido.

-Bueno yo los dejo- dijo Neville –Adiós-

-Adiós- dijeron al unísono Ron y Harry.

-Oye Neviile- dijo Harry antes de que saliera.

-Le avisaste a Hermione- pregunto el niño de ojos verdes.

-Si Harry, le dije que estaban aquí- dijo Neville nervioso, pues no quería decirles que estaba con Malfoy.

-Y donde estaba ella?- pregunto Harry al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo.

-Es.. esta.. estaba con Mal.. Malfoy- dijo lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿!Que?!- gritaron los 2 al unísono, Ron rojo de rabia y Harry con una mirada asesina. –Yo me voy- dijo huyendo Neville, dejando a sus leones amigos de lo mas enojados.

Hermione se percato que pronto se acercarían hacia al enfermería.

-Malfoy..- dijo la castaña.

-Si Granger-

-Voy a entrar a la enfermería porque Harry esta ahí, y no creo que se ponga muy feliz si nos ve juntos- dijo nerviosamente.

-Bueno Granger, adiós- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente. –Gracias por confiar en mi- dijo en un susurro dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Suspiro y de inmediato entro a la enfermería con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras sus amigos la fulminaban con la mirada.

Pero de inmediato cambio su semblante, y se fue corriendo hacia Harry, sin si quiera ver a Ron, y lo abrazo, y el le correspondió, olvidándose de su enojo.

-Harry, estas bien?- pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Si Herms- Dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- pregunto ella.

-Si Harry, nos gustaría saber- dijo Ron, haciendo que la castaña lo mirara y luego mirara a Harry. Harry les contó como paso su desmayo.

-Y eso no es todo... – dijo el serio.

-Que otra cosa paso?- dijo Ron, Hermione solo analizaba lo que antes había dicho.

-Vi visiones- dijo viendo la cara de confusión de sus amigos.

-¿Visiones?- se limito a cuestionar la castaña con la misma cara de su amigo,confusión.

* * *

Hola!

Oigan se extrañaron porque actualize asi de rapido verdad? jajaja, pues un ataque de inspiracion:P ojala les alla gustado el capitulo, me gusto escribirlo, y tengo ideas para los siguientes asi que ojala no tarde en actualizar

Cuiidensee MuchiiO; beesO


	14. Cap14 Visiones y una tregua

Cap.14 Visiones y una tregua.

* * *

_-Y eso no es todo... – dijo el serio._

_-Que otra cosa paso?- dijo Ron, Hermione solo analizaba lo que antes había dicho._

_-Vi visiones- dijo viendo la cara de confusión de sus amigos._

_-¿Visiones?- se limito a cuestionar la castaña con la misma cara de su amigo, confusión._

-Vamos Harry, ¿visiones?, tu no crees en eso, la adivinación en nosotros es pésima – dijo Ron burlándose.

-Ron- dijo la castaña un poco desesperada –Sabes que es visiones?- lo cuestiono, ella sabia que no sabia que significaba básicamente esa palabra.

-Si Hermione, no soy tonto- dijo enojado.

-Entonces dímelo- dijo ella retándolo, se fulminaban con los ojos.

-Una visión es como un mensaje... algo que va a pasar- dijo este confiando en que lo que decía era cierto y si, si lo era. Hermione le sonrió del lado y dijo –Muy bien Ron, me sorprendes, sabes algo- lo miro un par de segundos y después paso su vista hacia Harry.

Draco Malfoy seguía su rumbo hacia su sala común, iba caminando perdido en sus pensamientos, había algo en Granger que lo tranquilizaba, y se había quedado sorprendido de cómo había dicho que confiaba en el, el sabia que lo que dijo lo dijo sin pensar, muy bien el se hubiera pasado una buena tarde con ella, pero el sentía que muy dentro de ella, Hermione, había sido sincera, el sabia que ella confiaba en el.

Llego enfrente del cuadro que daba puerta a la Sala Común de Slytherin y dijo la contraseña.

-Que los puros vivan por siempre- dijo en su susurro y el cuadro se abrió, dejándolo pasar, y ahí los encontró, Pansy, Blaise y Nott.

-Hola chicos- dijo el rubio sentándose a un lado de Nott que estaba enfrente de Pansy y Zabinni.

-Hola Draco- saludo con una sonrisa la morena.

-Hola- dijeron los 2 chicos al unísono. –Ya nos contaron Malfoy- se apresuro a decir Theodoro. Draco solo gruño.

-Creo que será mejor que tu nos cuentes Draco- dijo Blaise en tono serio.

-Sobre que... Blaise- dijo rápidamente, el no se los diría tan rápidamente.

-Vamos creo que lo sabes bien- dijo Pansy mientras se acariciaba su sedoso cabello.

-Todavía no se de que están hablando – dijo mientras tomaba el profeta y se hacia el interesando en el.

-Vamos Malfoy, no te sordes- dijo Nott con una sonrisa picara.

-Ya Malfoy- dijo exasperada la morena –Sobre tu noviazgo con Granger- dijo rápidamente.

Malfoy no pensó que fueran tan directos, pero sus amigos lo fueron, lentamente bajo el periódico dando al descubierta su perfecta cara y los miro a todos, tendría que contarles sobre su falso noviazgo con Granger.

En el despacho de Dumbledore, el, el profesor Snape y McGonagal estaban platicando.

-Lo que el señor Weasley hizo fue muy grave- dijo Snape.

-Lo se Severus- dijo lentamente Albus –Nada lo justifica, y necesitaba un castigo, el lo hizo por una causa, la señorita Brown necesitaba un escarmiento, no pensé que el señor Weasley llegara hacer algo así, podrá sonar cruel, pero la señorita Lavender Brown lo merecía-

-Lo se Albus pero... – no termino de hablar la profesora, porque el anciano profesor la interrumpió.

-Se lo que piensas Minerva, le falto al respeto a una mujer por eso fue suspendido... –

-Lo suspendieron?- interrogo Severus.

-Si, así lo hice Severus, no lo iba a expulsar- dijo sonriendo Albus Dumbledore –Y claro también le baje puntos, 50, para ser exactos.. –

-Bueno y ¿cómo vamos con la misión de recordar?- dijo Minerva.

-Ustedes saben que a mi no se me escapa nada, en este colegio... yo se lo que pasa, y anda por ahí un librito que nos ayudara, bueno, los ayudara con pistas que ellos deberán resolver- dijo viendo a los 2 profesores por encina de sus lentes de luna, tan característicos de el.

-Y quien tiene ese libro?- pregunto Minerva.

-Al parecer en este momento lo tiene la pequeña Weasley, pero este libro es muy travieso... le gusta cambiar de dueño- dijo con un tono de misterio. –Bueno profesora Minerva, vaya a preparar su siguiente clase y usted profesor Snape vaya a la clase que dejo pendiente, y yo, por mi parte tengo que ir a la enfermería, presiento que tengo que ir ahí- dijo y los 3 profesores de fueron de aquel despacho.

'En la enfermería'

-Chicos, antes de que les cuente, me gustaría que entre ustedes hagan una tregua, esto es importante y necesitamos estar unidos, como siempre lo hemos estado- dijo Harry muy serio, viendo a sus amigos.

-No les pido que dure para siempre, solo al menos hasta que crea que se ha ido el peligro, presiento que algo malo va a pasar y necesitamos al trío de oro junto- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Acepto la tregua- dijo Ron viendo a Harry y después pasando su vista a Hermione –Y tu?- pregunto este. Hermione se quedo pensativa unos segundos y luego dijo –También acepto, pero solo mientras haiga peligro- dijo rápidamente dejando a un Ron un poco cabizbajo –Claro esta que si después de esto, tu y yo nos llevamos bien, porque seguir tan molestos- dijo con una sonrisa que el pelirrojo correspondió.

-Gracias- dijo el en un susurro.

-El pasado es pasado, y no voy a estar enojada para siempre, pero necesitamos hablar, lo que me... me hiciste,... no es fácil de ... olvida, y hay veces que tampoco... perdonar- dijo lentamente y muy suave

-Muy bien, hablaremos- dijo Ron estirando su mano -¿Tregua?-

-Claro- dijo y estrechando su mano con la del pelirrojo. –Bueno Harry, cuéntanos sobre lo que viste- dijo Hermione seria, porque el tema lo era, también la cara de Harry cambio a seriedad.

-Bueno cuando caí desmayado, vi tu rostro Hermione, lleno de heridas, traías un suéter azul y sangrabas de tu boca diciéndome que siguiéramos, luego te vi a ti Ron jugando ajedrez mágico en una mansión demasiado lujosa y supongo que estabas conmigo- contaba el niño que vivió muy concentrado en sus recuerdos, sus amigos solo lo escuchaban –También vi a Parkinson, si saben quien es verdad? – cuestiono Harry

-Si Harry- contesto Hermione y Ron solo asistió con la cabeza.

-Bueno me vi con ella bailando un vals, y diciéndome algo que casi no entendí, algo sobre que como ya unimos a nuestros mejores amigos debemos ir con la persona que amamos y luego me sonrió, le di una vuelta fue como si se cambiara de escena porque vi a Malfoy bajando unas escaleras muy elegantes muy al estilo de la mansión donde estaba jugando contigo Ron... y luego vi a Voldemort hablando con una mujer rubia... no le vi la cara.. – dijo desconcertado dejando a sus amigos con miradas extrañas como si estuvieran analizando.

Malfoy no sabia como empezar a hablar sobre su noviazgo con Granger, no sabia ni que decir.

-Bueno- dijo lo mas seguro que pudo –Pues siempre se dice que del odio al amor hay un paso y pues empecé a sentir cosas... por la imp.. Granger y .. –Haber, si andas con ella, deberías de decirle por su nombre no?- dijo Pansy como si fuera lo mas lógico.

-Es que todavía no me acostumbro- dijo el rubio rápidamente.

-Bueno Draco- dijo Nott –Nosotros te apoyamos, somos amigos pero.. –Pero ¿pero que?- pregunto confuso el rey de las serpientes.

-Ellos- dijo Blaise mirando feamente a todos los chismosos que los miraban –No te verán como siempre lo han hecho, puede que el respeto al 'Príncipe de las serpientes' se acabe- dijo tranquilo.

-Ellos- dijo viendo a todos los Slytherin –Me seguirán respetando, porque yo soy Draco Malfoy, yo soy superior a todos ellos- dijo enojado y subiendo su tono de voz, sus amigos solo lo veían como orgullosos –Y tu que me miras niña tonta- exclamo serio el rubio a una niñita de 1 año-

-N.. na... Nada- dijo temerosa subiendo a su recamara llorando. Y el por consiguiente subió las escaleras que guiaban a su habitación con suma elegancia, bueno sobre su habitacion, eso pensaba el, pero que equivocado estaba.

-¿Por qué Draco subió?.. si el ya no duerme aquí- pregunto a sus amigos viendo hacia las escaleras igual que Nott y Blaise, puesto que el era premio anual.

-Creo que si le afecto el noviazgo con ... – dijo Zabinni entre risas pero no pudo terminar porque se oían unos pasos de un Malfoy enojado.

-¡No me afecta mi noviazgo con Granger!- dijo muy enojado y con la cabeza agachada, para que nadie viera su cara un poco rojiza tratando de salir de la Sala Común _–Sabia que era mala idea venir aquí-_ pensó.

-Dile por su nombre Draco- dijo Nott entre risas, esa escena si que era graciosa. A lo que Malfoy respondió con una mueca un poco macabra saliendo de aquella sala.

-Creo que si le afecto- comento Pansy entre risas.

-Dalo por hecho- dijo Nott sonriendo.

El trío de oro, estaba confundido, Harry esperando los comentarios de sus amigos, Hermione analizando, y Ron se podría decir que también, pero mas que eso sorprendido.

-Entonces- hablo Ron -¿Bailaste con Parkinson?- dijo Ron en tono de burla.

-No es gracioso!- exclamo el niño que vivió.

-Es cierto Ron, no es gracioso, todo debe de estar relacionado como una cadena- dijo Hermione pensativo y luego recordó, su sueño con _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

-Harry- dijo dudosa la castaña, ambos chicos, Ron y Harry, se percataron de esto.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- dijo en tono preocupado.

-Hay algo que debo decirte, no te lo había dicho porque no había tenido tiempo y.. y .. – decía la castaña moviendo sus manos mostrando nerviosismo, y eso era malo, mas porque Hermione Granger no actuaba normalmente así.

* * *

Hola aqui otro capitulo, muchas gracias por sus RR me ponen muy feliz, y mas porque les agrada el fic, auqneu este capitulo es un poco corto lo hize con amor;) ya tengo empezado el otro cap asi que ojala no tarde en actualizar(:

Saludos a mis lectoras, me hacen feliz(: i ojala se nos unan mas lectores sisis(:

No olviden dejarme un RR;) jaaja

BessO


End file.
